Live with my daddy
by namikaze-chan
Summary: What if Naruto live with his family? what kind of life he will experience? this story will tell you how naruto's everyday life will be.. next with chunin exam around the corner and trouble that comes with it(add extra story for chap 17)
1. The begining

Thanks to my Beta Carrie2sky

Thanks to my Beta Carrie2sky

This is my first fanfiction story. Because I want to write a story about Naruto and Minato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

"Yondaime-sama…" began two ANBU guards as Minato was walking out of his office.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Minato with his wise voice.

"It's Naruto sir," replied the ANBU with dog mask.

"What happened? Is something wrong…or…" Minato asked with worry in his voice.

"He…he painted all of the Hokage's faces," the other ANBU with cat mask explained. After that, they just saw Minato running to Hokage Mountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha…ha…ha…you can't catch me," yelled Naruto with happy voice. He could hear the chunin chase after him.

"Get back here," called one of the chunin to him as they ran to catch him. Suddenly, they felt a strong wind go through their face. They knew someone had just passed by them.

Naruto, who still running, also felt someone passing him, and that someone was now standing right in front of him.

"Uh…oh…" He said with low tone. He saw his father standing in front of him with his smiling face.

"Hello Naruto…" Minato said with his very nice voice.

"Hi…Dad," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Yondaime-sama," all of the chunin said, as they saw who was chasing after Naruto. Naruto just begged them, shaking his head 'no' and mouthing 'please', while shaking his hands. All of the chunin just stood there silently.

"Well…what just happened? I just saw all of the chunin here were chasing after you…my boy," asked Minato pretending he did not know what happened.

"Well…" Naruto began and laughed nervously.

"I see. That sure explains everything," Minato's smile went wider than before. All of the chunin keep silent because they didn't want to get involved in this 'father and son' business.

"We…we…were just playing tag," Naruto said lamely, with his head down.

"Is THAT right?" asked Minato while facing all the chunin with a very scary face. All of the chunin started shaking. In front of them is their Hokage with his scary face. They can't lie now or…they will face some kind of consequence from him.

"No…" all of them said at the same time. Naruto can feel anger radiating around him.

"Thank you for being honest," said Minato with his usual wide smile. Even through the smile, the chunin felt the scary atmosphere.

Naruto decided to make a run for it. He was angry at being betrayed.

"Ha…ha…ha… you can't catch me now," called Naruto loudly as he took off.

"Maybe they can't, but I CAN!" In a blink of an eye, Naruto felt his father grab his collar. He just forgot that his father is the fastest shinobi in Konoha.

"Now let's clean this mess, shall we?" asked Minato smiling and facing Naruto so he was looking at the Hokage monuments.

"Help me…" Naruto yelled as he struggled in vain to escape his father.

"Now, now, let's not make a scene. I'm not going to kill you or anything. You're just going to clean YOUR mess," Minato told him, keeping a firm grip on his struggling son, as he began to drag him towards the monuments.

"What a scary person," all of the chunin thought as they turned to stone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please Iruka-sensei…. I beg you," Naruto pleaded to his teacher.

"I sorry Naruto," he said with sorrow in his voice.

"Why not?" asked Naruto, curious.

"You should thank me…your father was about to ask an ANBU to watch for you until you finished cleaning this mess," Iruka replied.

"An… ANBU?" Naruto didn't quite understand what he said.

"Yes," Iruka answered.

"But…I don't want to do this…you are so mean," Naruto complained to his sensei with his 'puppy eyes' staring up at him.

"If I let you go…" Iruka said swallowing hard. "Your father will send me to clean all of this mess ALONE, and of course for you…you will have one or two ANBU following you all the time."

Naruto just groaned at Iruka's comment and then he start cleaning his mess, while Iruka watched him with smile on his face.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto after awhile, still cleaning up his mess.

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Iruka with his normal kind voice.

"Do you think…my father is mad at me?" he asked with his head down.

Iruka could feel the sadness radiating around the boy.

"No, he is not," Iruka answered, trying to make him feel better.

"But…what about…" Naruto tried to make an excuse.

"He will not be mad at you…because you are his precious son," Iruka said with his hand on Naruto's shoulder. With that Naruto cheered up a little bit. He smiled at Iruka and he finished his work with happy feeling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it? Hope you all like it

Please pushed the review button and tell me your opinion about my first story


	2. In the morning

Hello mina

This is the second chapter.

Thanks to Carrie2sky for checking all of my grammar

Please enjoy this story……………………………………………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He could see the sun shining. He tried to remember what happened yesterday.

"Let's see…first, I ate ramen. After that, I went to dad's office. Then I ate ramen at Ichiraku's, and then I saw Sakura-chan, and I followed her, and then I got slapped by her because I tried to ask her on a date, and then I saw Hinata spying on me, what else…did I forget about," Naruto thought to himself. He got up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, ramen of course. While he was walking to the kitchen, he kept thinking out loud.

"I think I forgot to do something that was very important for me to do because of yesterday." He just couldn't remember exactly what is it. He kept walking until he reached the cabinet that contained the ramen. He saw a note from his father. It read:

_We ran out of ramen…so please buy some at the supermarket…otherwise you will have nothing but vegetables until tomorrow. _

Then Naruto suddenly remembered something. "Um...we…ran out of ramen? I think I already had this feeling before," Naruto said rubbing his chin, trying to process this information. Then his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT LEAVE ANY RAMEN FOR MY BREAKFAST? I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU BECAUSE YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME YESTERDAY!" Naruto screamed. Then he disappeared in smoke.

_At Hokage tower_

"Too much paperwork," complained Minato with his head down on his desk. He felt so tired; he couldn't even lift his face. The next thing he knew, he started to close his eyes; they felt so heavy.

Then a certain jounin came inside and making a 'I feel sorry for him' face. He tried to wake him up by shaking him gently.

"Yondaime-sama, please wake up," he called to him. However, that did not work. _What should I do then_? He thought. _I know, how about using unusual methods._ He smiled. Then he tried to attack Minato with his kunai, but suddenly Minato woke up and caught his kunai.

"Nice try my student, Hatake Kakashi," he said with his foxy eyes staring at him.

"Thank you sensei," He answered with smile under his mask.

"If you want to attack me… AT LEAST do it when I'm awake," said Minato with his foxy eyes staring at his student with a smile on his face. 

Kakashi sweat dropped. "I'm sorry. But if you don't finish that paperwork, the other paperwork outside will not get finished," Kakashi said pointing at the other pile of paperwork outside.

"It will take a week to finish them up anyway, so let it be. By the way, have you seen Naruto?" asked Minato continuing with his paperwork.

"Naruto?" Kakashi repeated.

"Yeah…" Answered Minato still finishing his work.

"Nope…. He's probably trying to ask Sakura on a date now," Kakashi said calmly. 

Minato smirked a little. 

"What is it?" asked Kakashi again.

"Well…he didn't get his ramen for breakfast, because I forced him to clean his mess yesterday. So he is probably screaming right now and will come here in another second with a gush of wind accompanying him and make all of the papers in the room go flying," Minato explained in a bored tone.

"I see," Kakashi chuckled just a bit, as Minato stretched. 

Just after that, Naruto came inside with a gust of wind that made all of the papers in the room fly everywhere. Minato just stared at what just happened, giving Kakashi a look that clearly said, 'I told you so'. Kakashi just stood still without emotion, like usual.

"DAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ANY RAMEN FOR MY BREAKFAST!" Naruto yelled at Minato. Kakashi turned around and pulled out his Icha-icha paradise book secretly. and began to read. He was completely unaffected by Naruto's angry outburst.

"Well, we only had one left, so because I woke up first, I ate it," Minato explained, smiling at him. But it only made Naruto more upset. 

"You…well then, you should be the one to buy it, not me," Naruto said, crossing his arms, causing Minato to smile even wider than before.

"Okay I'll do it, but you have to put all the papers back in the right order," Minato said, trying to make a deal with his son.

"Fine. But you better be back by the time I'm done," Naruto said angrily, not knowing how far he had blown the said paperwork.

Minato quickly ran out of office, before Naruto found out the truth.

"Alright…where is the paperwork," Naruto asked Kakashi.

"All of the papers you're stepping on, all the ones in sensei's desk, outside his office, and rest that you blew outside thanks to your dramatic entrance earlier," Kakashi said calmly just before disappearing.

Naruto turned to stone. After that, he began screaming. "HOW COULD YOU TRICK ME AGAIN, DAD?" 

It turned out that Naruto spent his entire day trying to finish his father's work. Fed up with it, Naruto tried to bolt. Kakashi caught him quickly though.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked him with a death glare.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and smiled nervously. "Um…out?" 

Kakashi grabbed him by collar. "Oh no you don't. This paperwork must be done TODAY. And I will be watching you to make sure you finish it all!"

Naruto groaned and melted into a puddle. 

At Ichiraku's

"Forgive me, my son…." Minato said as he sat there eating 5 big bowls of ramen. He felt very bad for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How was it?

I was trying not to change Nauruto's habit. 

I'm sorry if this story is kind a weird. Because I have to write it in the middle of my homework

Review please


	3. First day as a genin

**A/N **I know this story is kind a lame but I wish everybody like to read it

Thanks to Carrie2sky for checking my mistakes 

enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: My new teacher

Today is the first day for Naruto as a Genin. He is with a team who included Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke his rival. Naruto woke up very early that morning, making sure that he would have his ramen for breakfast. After that, he put on his forehead protector. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his father go to the refrigerator to drink some milk. Naruto was a bit surprised to see him still home.

"Hey dad, you're late today, aren't you?" asked Naruto knowing that his father was supposed to be in his office by now.

"Nope, I have some business with my student today," Minato answered, while he poured some water into his ramen. Naruto followed him, and got a ramen cup.

"Wow, I didn't know that you have a student," Naruto said in amazement. 

"Of course I do, after all before I became Hokage, I was a Jounin, and a Jounin had to have their own students," Minato explained to his son as he sat on the other side of the table. He started to eat his ramen. Naruto started to pour some water on to his ramen.

"So, who is your student?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"You'll find out," Minato said with a slight smirk. "After all, it's a surprise." He finished his ramen.

Naruto shrugged indifferently. He felt that his father was hiding something. _Let him keep his stupid secrets,_ he thought. After finishing his ramen, he headed to the training ground to meet with his new team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," said a girl with pink hair. She smiled sweetly to a black haired boy in front of her.

Sasuke just gave her a 'just shut up' look. 

Then, Naruto came and said very loudly, "Good mornig Sakura-chan". He went up to Sakura and smiled at her while rubbing the back of his head. 

Sakura gave him a 'go away' look. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and thought, _what is so special about this guy_? After that all of them just waited silently for their teacher.

After 10 minutes………………..

_He is late_, thought Sasuke.

After 30 Minutes………………………………..

_Where is he? He's late_! screamed Sakura in her head.

After 1 hour of waiting…………………………………………

"He is totally LATE!" Screamed Naruto. He started to walk away from the training field. He came to a sudden stop when he saw a lot of smoke in front of him.

They see their teacher in front of them now. "I'm sorry, I met an old lady who needed my help." 

"I can't believe YOU are our new sensei," Naruto said pointing at Kakashi. _This is just great._ "A jounin that trapped me in my father office yesterday."

Their sensei only smiled.

"For those of you who don't know me," He said, looking at Sakura and Sasuke. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. Now we can start our test," he said.

"Huh? What kind of test?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"My own personally devised test. First you will need a lot of strategy to do this," Kakashi said in a very serious tone.

"Strategy…?" Sakura repeated, not really understand what her sensei was talking about.

"Yes…you also need to brave enough to do this," Kakashi answered.

"Brave…?" Sasuke repeated in the same tone as Sakura.

"Just shut up…tell me what the test is now." Naruto barked to his sensei. He still couldn't believe Kakashi was his new sensei. But he really wanted to do the test. 

"Okay that test is…" Kakashi stopped when he saw Minato sitting in the tree in front of him.

"Now what?" Naruto yelled at his sensei again. He didn't see his father.

Sasuke could feel someone behind them all in the tree. He suddenly threw some kunai, making both Naruto and Sakura look at the same direction as Sasuke. 

Then Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi just stared at the person.

Naruto was angry when he recognized his father. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO MEET YOUR OLD STUDENT!" Naruto screamed at his father. But Minato only smiled, and that make Naruto pissed.

"Well my son, my old student is your new Jounin sensei." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he looked over at Kakashi who looked sheepishly back at him. "I have to watch over you today. You have yourself to thank for that, Naruto, since you did my work yesterday." Minato's smile went even wider than before.

"Thanks to you, I had enough nightmares yesterday. That old man Sarutobi entered your office yesterday. He forced me to finish all of your works in one day" Naruto complained angrily. 

"That is why I am here now to help you. Here are your kunai young Uchiha," Minato said, tossing the kunai to Sasuke. Naruto said nothing; he was fuming inside. He couldn't believe his father could catch all of those kunai. _Teme, but he is the Hokage after all,_Naruto complained.

"Kakashi, what kind of test do you want to give my son?" asked Minato with a fatherly face staring at Kakashi.

"Um…" Kakashi was at a loss for words. Naruto looked over at Kakashi. 

Minato smirked evilly at Kakashi. Kakashi sweat dropped. Naruto just looked back and forth between the two. 

"Photography…" Kakashi finally answered. That one word made Minato's smile wider. Naruto turned his head to look at his father.

"What is the subject...?" Minato asks in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

_Gross,_Naruto thought gagging.

"Wo…women," Kakashi managed to get out.

Minato's smile faded away. "Is that so?" he said, staring to breathe heavily.

Kakashi can feel his sensei's 'killing atmosphere' radiating around him. However, the three genin cannot. They just looked completely dumbfounded. 

"May I see your hip pack?" Minato continued his words. The trio looked even more dumbfounded.

Kakashi give his sensei the pack. Then Minato pulled something out from it. They all saw a little orange book.

"You still read _this book_ near my son?" Minato's voice never changed. 

Kakashi began to beg his teacher. "Please sensei, I'm sorry. Please," he begged, half crying.

_What is going on here_? Sasuke wondered.

Minato made a small fire in his hand. Kakashi's face fell. Minato put the book in the fire. Kakashi could only stare in disbelief at his beloved book, or what was left of it. It was ash now.

"I think you forgot about our deal," Minato told him. He turned to face the trio.

"How about this…you three will have more missions than any team will have, and then after 1 month you will have to show me your improvement." They quickly all nodded in agreement. They didn't dare refuse his deal.

"But Hokage-sama, what about Kakashi-sensei? He turned to stone," Sakura finally spoke up. 

Minato smiled again. "Don't worry. He'll recover in about an hour." His face grew serious.

"Do you want to start your mission now?" asked Minato.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew finish

Read and review please. 


	4. Naruto, meet my sensei Part 1

Thanks to my beta Carrie2sky

Please enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

"Do you want to start your mission now?" asked Minato.

"Of course…"

"Not," Sasuke finished for Naruto.

"Okay if that is your decision," Minato answered. He knew how angry his son would be. But still, the young Uchiha is right. His son wouldn't even pass his sensei's test.

"Well I must be going now, I have meeting to attend in ten minutes," and with that Minato use his hiraishin no jutsu and disappeared.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto rounded on Sasuke. "Why didn't we accept his offer?" he yelled. He couldn't believe Sasuke refused to accept that offer.

"We're not ready yet, dobe," Sasuke answered simply. 

"WHAT? I don't care what you think, I WANT TO DO IT!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"Tch, just because you are the Hokage's son, everyone accepts you and your behavior!" Sasuke replied, cleared pissed with Naruto's behavior. 

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. "What do you mean by that?" he answered weakly. They just stared at each other.

"Stop you two. Naruto, Sasuke is RIGHT, you must stop your stupid outbursts," Sakura finally interjected. But at her words Naruto ran away from them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One hour later_

"Kakashi- sensei?" Sakura keep trying calling her sensei's name.

"What just happened?" Kakashi asked finally waking up and noticing that something is missing.

"Where is my book?" Kakashi asks in panic at Sakura. Sakura doesn't know how to explain to her teacher.

"Well…" Sakura began.

"Yondaime-sama came here and burned your little book, that's what happened," Sasuke cut in and explained everything that happened.

"Oh right, my punishment," Kakashi said clearing his throat. "Ahem. We can start our real test now," he said, trying to build up his coolness. 

"Right away sensei," Sakura screamed in happiness. She was excited to have her first mission with Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded in agreement.

"Right...but where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked around, seeing that the blonde was missing.

"Well we have a little fight, and then he just ran away," Sakura tried to explain. 

Kakashi knew what will happen if he didn't protect his sensei's precious son.

"Okay our first mission is to look for him, and make sure he is okay," Kakashi gave his first order.

"Hai!" they answered and left to look for Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where should I go now?" Naruto said to himself. "I guess I'll just go train by myself," he thought.

_SOMEWHERE Else in Konoha_

"Ah…Konoha! I can't wait to see my dear beloved student," said a shinobi with long white hair, as he walked towards Konoha's gate. The shinobi sitting at the entrance all stared at him.

"Hello young lady over there, will you go out with me?" He asks hopefully.

"Kyaaaaaa!" all of the women in that area scream and run away from him.

"Oh no, don't go," He said trying to chase after them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where do we start looking?" Sasuke asks Sakura. He has no idea where Naruto would go.

"Um…training ground…maybe," Sakura said. _Shanarooooooo I wish we lost him forever,_ she thought. She would stay like this forever, going anywhere with Sasuke.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked a girl in front of him. He knew that everybody knows Naruto.

"I am sorry but…" She stopped when she saw Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaaa, Sasuke-kun!" she screamed out loud. Sakura then looked at the girl.

"What are you doing here, Ino pig?" Sakura yelled. She forgot about Sasuke for the moment.

"And what are you doing here, forehead girl?" Ino answered that in the same tone.

Sakura and Ino began fighting, both oblivious to Sasuke. 

Sighing, Sasuke just left to find Naruto himself. He wanted to test this test sometime TODAY. _I'll try the training ground._.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what kind of training should I do?" Naruto thought as he passed by the hot springs. He caught sight of a man there with long, white hair, and snickering to himself.

"Hey, old man, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. 

The man turned around to see who is it. "What did you call me, kid?" He asked angrily. He didn't seem to pleased when he heard someone call him 'old man.'

"Old man," Naruto repeated.

"Watch your mouth kid. I am Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin," He said loudly, making everyone in that area look at him.

"Sannin…? What is that?" Naruto asked with dumb look.

"You don't know…and you're a Shinobi?" he asked Naruto.

"Yes I am, and one day I will become Hokage…and surpass my old man," Naruto said with his foxy smile. 

Jiraiya peered at him closely. "Your…old man?" He repeated in surprise.

"Yes…" Naruto answered, not seeing the big deal.

"Ah forget it. Do you know where the Hokage is?" Jiraiya asked him.

"Hokage…which one?" Naruto asks him, confused.

"Yondaime Hokage…are you stupid?" 

"No I am not, if you are looking for my dad, he should be rotting in his office now," Naruto answered.

" Oh…okay-wait-did you just say _dad?_" Jiraiya questioned.

"Yes…" Naruto said, not seeing where this was going.

"You mean…Minato is YOUR FATHER?" Jiraiya asked in surprise and shock.

Naruto nodded in response. Jiraiya couldn't believe what he just heard. His student already has a kid. Jiraiya stared blankly at Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello again………

I make Jiraya doesn't know about Naruto. Well I am soo sorry because I can't update sooner( curse those homework)

Well review please, and tell me if I should continue this story……………..or not.


	5. Naruto, meet my sensei Part 2

"He is Minato's son

Thank you very much to my Beta, Carrie2sky.

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

"He's Minato's son?" Jiraiya mumbled to himself as Naruto walked around him. Naruto observed him carefully.

"Hey old man, can you train me?" Naruto asked Jiraiya, but he was still in awe about Naruto being Minato's son.

"He has yellow hair and his face looks just like him," Jiraiya mumbled, completely ignoring Naruto's question.

"Old man…" Naruto called trying to get his attention, but Jiraiya was still in his own world.

"Old man!" Naruto called louder. But Jiraiya's mind was still elsewhere.

"OI! OLD MAN! CAN YOUR HEAR ME!?" Naruto screamed at him, causing Jiraiya to finally look at him.

"What is your problem kid!?" Jiraya glared at him, putting a finger in his ear.

Naruto didn't back down. He just glared back at him.

"I asked you if you can teach me a jutsu," Naruto looked at him with a lot of hope.

"What kind of jutsu do you want, kid?" Jiraiya asked him.

"Anything, as long as it useful," Naruto answered.

Jiraiya smiled widely. "You came to the right place, kid." Jiraiya directed him towards the hot springs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_IN HOKAGE TOWER_

Minato was walking towards his office. He just had finished an important meeting (only Sarutobi said that, but Minato thought it was a boring meeting). He kept walking with his hand massaging his head. But when he entered his office, his jaw dropped, because he didn't see any paper work.

"What is this? What kind of bad omen is this?" He thought to himself, as he walked to his chair. He snapped his fingers. "How about I see Naruto's first lesson with Kakashi, instead then?" and with that Minato disappeared.

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi thought as he kept running. He could almost feel his sensei's fury at him. "I have to find him, or I'll be hanging up side down on Hokage mountain," he thought.

"Where the heck is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, feeling annoyed. He had left Sakura behind (still fighting with Ino, of course). He kept walking until he saw a familiar person in front of him.

"Hello, young Uchiha" Minato greeted Sasuke, still having his wide smile on his face.

"Um, hello to you too, Hokage-sama," Sasuke replied.

"What kind of mission are you doing now?" Minato asked Sasuke

"Where is Naruto?" Minato asked another question.

"Um…" Sasuke couldn't answer his question. He did not know how to explain it to Minato.

"Tell me or so help me I'll…" Minato's voice changed. That made Sasuke tremble.

"We lost Naruto, and our first mission was to find him," Sasuke explained quickly.

"Lost Naruto?" Minato repeated in disbelief.

"Yes…"

"Sasuke, do you KNOW where is your SENSEI!?" Minato asked, trying to lower his voice.

Sasuke couldn't look at Minato's eyes.

"We…we split up," answered Sasuke.

That made Minato lose his patience. Minato uses his hiraishin no jutsu to look for his student. "I will make you suffer, Hatake Kakashi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Old man, what kind of jutsu will you teach me?" Naruto asked Jiraiya while peeked at girls through the fence.

"Hee…hee…you will get the number one jutsu, the best of the best jutsu, even the Hokage is powerless to resist it," Jiraiya explained to Naruto. Then he handed Naruto his book.

"Try to read this first."

"What's the deal?" Naruto asked, not understanding why he has to read a book first.

"Well, you will get a lot of inspiration from my book," Jiraiya explain more. Naruto,(still in confusion) start to read the book.

_SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA_

"Hello Kakashi, my beloved student. How are you today?" Minato appeared in font of Kakashi out of nowhere.

Kakashi gulped.

"Well, how is my adorable, cute little son?" Minato asked Kakashi in a deadly voice.

"He…he's fine," Kakashi lied to him. _I hope he doesn't know,_ he thought.

"I am glad to hear that. So where is my son?" Minato continued.

"Um… well…"

"Yes?"

"We…lost him," Kakashi finally told the truth. Minato's smile turned into a deadly glare.

"Hatake Kakashi, I asked you to be HIS TEACHER because I trust you, but now you LOST my son!?" Minato's voice was louder than before. Kakashi's face fell.

"I command you to find my son BEFORE NIGHT COMES!" Minato's voice kept getting louder.

"Ha…hai" and with that Kakashi start searching with his sharingan. Minato started to follow his student from behind.

MEANWHILE

"Have you finished reading my greatest book?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"Yes…but I don't understand any of it," Naruto complained to Jiraiya.

"No matter. I'm now going to show you THAT jutsu." Jiraiya showed him some hand signs. Naruto's head only nodded because he understood what those hand signs meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT HOKAGE MOUNTAIN

"So are you prepared?" Minato asked Kakashi.

Kakashi felt this was the end of his time. "Yes."

"Good," Minato continued.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura appeared from nowhere.

"Have you found Naruto?" Kakashi asked her, with his eyes full of hope.

"I am sorry sensei, I can't find him" answered Sakura. Kakashi's face fell.

"Sensei," Sasuke appeared (again) from nowhere, but before Kakashi could ask him a question Sasuke said "I didn't find Naruto."

Kakashi's face turned pale. He swallowed hard. Minato's fury began to heat up.

"So, I ask you again, are YOU ready?"

"Hai…" Kakashi answered, reluctantly.

Suddenly, they were interrupted. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei, and…dad?" Naruto asked in confusion. All of them including Kakashi could only look at him in surprise.

All of them silent for a moment.

"Naruto, where the heck have you been?" Minato asked, but before Naruto could answer, Minato continued. "Never mind now." To Kakashi he said, "Looks like you got lucky, this time," Minato smirked. He REALLY wanted to punish Kakashi.

"Let's go home. We have our first mission done. Let's continue tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Hai…." All of them said in the same time. Then they all left, including Kakashi go to their own direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_AT HOKAGE RESIDENCE_

Minato was sitting in his dinning room, eating his dinner with Naruto.

"Hey dad, I learned something new today," Naruto told his father. Minato was still eating.

"Oh? From whom?" Minato asked him.

"Uh…an old white haired man," Naruto answered.

"White hair…?" Minato started to ask.

"He said he is Sannin or something. And his name is…" Naruto continued.

Minato figured out who it was. "Jiraiya," he finished.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Never mind that. Where is he?" Minato asked.

"Well let's keep that for later. This is the new Jutsu he taught me," Naruto said, forming the hand seals.

_I have a bad feeling, _Minato thought.

Naruto made a lot of smoke. Minato coughed because of all the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Minato saw his son in the form of a nude woman. He fell over in complete surprise. Recovering quickly, he felt his anger rise and his face went red.

"What do you think, dad? Neat, huh? The old man said it can beat ANY male shinobi," Naruto said as he turned himself back into his normal body.

"DON'T…EVER…DO…THAT…IN…FRONT…OF…ME…AGAIN!" Minato said in a deadly tone, trying hard to keep his blood pressure low.

Naruto nodded mutely, not understanding why his father is so upset.

"Time for bed, Naruto," Minato announced.

"But dad…" Naruto whined.

"NARUTO!" Minato used his scary smile.

"Um…okay" Naruto agreed, quickly, heading to his room.

_I make sure you pay for this sensei,_ Minato mumbled to himself as he went to finish his paperwork.


	6. My bad,bad day part 1

A/N

A/N

Oh my god !! those homework drive me crazy!! 

I hate school, and my way of life. Oh and here on I will continue this story based on your review.( no harsh mean). Please review :smile:

Oh and 

_**Talking inside them self **_

"Talk normal" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

_IN THE MORNING, AT HOKAGE'S RESIDENCE_

Naruto woke up very early in the morning. He couldn't wait to learn another jutsu from Jiraiya. He was going to sneak out of the house. He knew that Minato would not allow him to meet Jiraiya if he knew. 

_Oh__ man, he has a lot of awesome Jutsus,_Naruto thought. As he opened the door, he heard someone call him from behind.

"Where do you think you are going, Naruto? I heard you have an early meeting with your new team," Minato said. Naruto turned around. He saw his father standing right behind him.

"Um… I am going there now," Naruto lied to him. Minato fell silent.

"Alright you ca…" 

"Hello my new student," Jiraiya popped out of nowhere. He had a bottle of sake in his left hand as his right hand was waving to Naruto.

_Great he ruined my plan,_Naruto mumbled. 

Minato had his evil smile back. "Good morning, my beloved sensei," he greeted Jiraiya. 

Naruto felt some kind of scary atmosphere radiating around his father.

"Oh, hello to you too, Minato," Jiriaya answered him. 

Naruto stepped back a little.

"I am so honored you can still remember where my house is, sensei," Minato continued.

"Of course I do. I want to meet your pretty Kushina," Jiriaya said smiling. 

Minato felt his blood boiling.

"Okay sensei, I don't know why, but it looks like you have forgotten our deal like Kakashi did," Minato said, clenching his fist. 

Jiraiya only drank his sake.

"What deal was that, Minato?" Jiraiya asked innocently.

"To NOT TEACH ONE OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS YOUR STUPID JUTSU!" Minato screamed. 

Naruto hid in the corner. _My father can be really scary___

Jiraiya only smirked at Minato's reaction.

"Tch, Minato, you are a lonely man, so you should at least have another woman in your …"

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya felt Minato's rasengan hit his stomach. 

Naruto's face turned deadly white. _I promise I will not make him angry, or I will have my body twisted into million pieces_. 

Minato looked at his Sensei, pitifully.

"Have a nice day, sensei," Minato smiled at him. Jiraiya's body was already outside Minato's house.

"Now Naruto where were we before that rude interruption? I believe we stopped at an important point." Minato turned to Naruto. 

Naruto sweat dropped. "Uh …"

"Naruto-kun, good morning!" Hinata called him from outside the house. 

Naruto's face turned bright._Thanks Hinata!_

"I'm sorry dad, but I promised Hinata we would train together this morning." Naruto watched Minato's expression. 

Minato looked in very deep thought. Then he looked at Naruto. His face was very serious. "Alright you can go," he finally said. 

Naruto hugged him. Then he ran in Hinata's direction.

"Hello Hinata, good mor…huh?"

Naruto looked at the person outside the door. "Kakashi-sensei?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh… good morning, Naruto," Kakashi greeted him. Naruto blinked.

"So it's true then. You lied to me," Minato said, suddenly standing between them. 

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Dad! I…I didn't know about this," Naruto tried to explain to Minato, "I swear!" Naruto continued. 

Minato only grabbed him by the collar. "You promised me that you would help me with my work today. As for you Kakashi…did you use a henge to fool me?" Minato asked in his scary voice. 

"Nope sensei, that was the real Hyuuga Hinata. As for making fool of you…I think Naruto has done that to you in my place," Kakashi said pointing at Minato's hand. 

Minato looked at his hand. Naruto was gone. When he looked back at Kakashi; he was gone too. Minato rubbed his head.

"Naruto. You never change, do you?" He sighed and walked to his office. He still had tons of paperwork to do. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, maybe dad will be mad at me," Naruto said, feeling Minato's fury.

"Um…Naruto-kun," Hinata called him. 

Naruto turned to see Hinata behind him. "Oi! Hinata! " 

Hinata's face blushed. 

"Hey, Hinata? Will you accompany me for today…?" Naruto asked turning around to look at her. He saw Hinata pass out. "Oh… I guess that means no." Just then he saw the other Hyuuga. 

"Oi, Neji!" Naruto waved in Neji's direction. 

Neji turned around to see Naruto and Hinata who passed out near him. 

"NARUTO… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY COUSIN?" Neji screamed at him. 

"No…no this is a misunderstanding," Naruto tried to explain to Neji. 

"Jyuuken!" Neji tried to attack him. 

Naruto jumped to safety to the nearest rooftop.

"I'm going make you pay, Naruto." Neji turned back to take care of Hinata.

"What is this? I have already had two bad experiences. Is this my old man's fury?" Naruto wondered.

_IN HOKAGE'S OFFICE_

Minato opened his door. "What the…." He saw tons of paper work and scrolls in his office. "This is truly bad."

As he turned around to leave, he ran into three ANBU behind him. "We will guard you until you finish, Hokage-sama." 

Minato's face fell. "This will be a really long day."

_Meanwhile…_

"So what I will do now?" Naruto asked himself as he walked around the village. He looked around. _Ah Shikamaru, maybe I can spar with him._Naruto walked in Shikamaru's direction. 

"Oi Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted him. Then he saw him with Ino behind him. They are holding each other's hand. 

"I am so sorry to disturb your date!" Naruto said loudly. 

Ino's face went red. "It is not like that, you baka! We have a mission," Ino explained to Naruto. 

Then Naruto saw a little girl behind them. "Oh, I get it now!" he said loudly again. 

"What?" Ino asked him. 

"You have mission to make a baby right?" Naruto asked, pointing his finger in the kid's direction. 

"No!" Ino shouted, as Shikamaru said, "Troublesome". 

"Oh, so you already had that kid a long time ago," Naruto shouted. 

Ino kicked him in his stomach and his head. That made Naruto fall back a few meters away. 

"Let's go, Shikamaru," Ino said as she grabbed the kid's hand and Shikamaru's. "Let's finish this mission before Naruto comes back."

_Ouch! This is truly bad. I wonder if this is dad's fury___Naruto thought as he walked towards the Uchiha compound 

"Ah, maybe I could spar with that teme," Naruto said to himself. 

Naruto sees Sasuke there. "Oi! You want to practice with me?" Naruto asked him. 

"Hmph." Sasuke only walks away, ignoring Naruto. 

Naruto grabbed him by collar. "Oi, teme!" he stated to say, and then felt a shuriken whiz past his hair. 

"Uchiha Sasuke fights me." Naruto and Sasuke saw Lee standing by the tree in front of them. 

"Oi, fuzzy brows!" Naruto greeted him. 

"Go away Naruto. I wish to spar with Sasuke-kun, not you." Lee and Sasuke started their sparing. 

"Let me fight both of you," Naurto said, trying to enter their fight. He felt some kicks to his body. _Hmph, I will not lose! _Naruto thought, as he kicked back.

He saw Hinata in front of him. "Hey Hinata! Stay back!" But it was too late as Hinata got a little injured by Naruto. He stepped back.

"Gomenasai…Hinata," Naruto said, trying to avoid hurting her, but he bumped into a tree, as his kunai cut Hinata's face, making it bleed. 

_I hope Neji won't misunderstand this again. Well, I did injure her but… if he finds out…he will chase me to my death._

"N-Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Hinata asked Naruto. 

Naruto nodded. 

Hinata's face went redder than before. Then she started to play with her fingers. 

Naruto and Hinata stay quiet. Then Naruto noticed Hinata's injury. 

"Is this okay?" Naruto asked her while putting his hand on her cheek. 

Hinata's face blushed and then she passed out. 

_Oh my god. If Neji finds out___ Naruto no sooner thought this when he heard Neji call to him. 

"Naruto."

"Um…hi, Neji." Naruto laughed nervously. 

Neji looked at Hinata a_gain._ Then Hinata started to open her eyes and then looked in Neji's direction. Neji noticed a small amount of blood on his cousin's cheek. 

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Neji rushed to Hinata. 

Hinata nodded. Neji looked over at Naruto. "Naruto…I will make you suffer, because you hurt my cousin." Neji went after him.

_Oh my… maybe I should have just stayed in the office and helped dad, _Naruto thought as he ran for his life. But he knew it was useless due to Neji's Byakugan, but he kept running. He didn't realize he ran right out of Konoha…far away…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehe how is it? Wish you like it. Well tell me your idea. Because I have midterms this week. So your idea will be helpful. And I share my account with my best friend and my brother. So maybe they will take care for this account for a while………………………..


	7. My bad,bad day part 2

Hello again

Hello again.

Thank you very much to my Beta. Carrie2sky

Please Enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Neji kept running after Naruto. _I will kill him, if I can catch him___ Neji used his byakugan to search for him. He stopped at Konoha's gate. _He wouldn't leave Konoha, so maybe he is in his father's office___Neji went back to his house.

Naruto kept running until he realized he wasn't in Konoha anymore. He stopped running and looked around. _Where am I?_He thought as he lay down against the nearest tree. _I guess I'll just take a little rest here._He soon dozed off. 

IN HOKAGE OFFICE

"Hokage-sama, have you completed your work?" An ANBU with dog mask asked as he appeared in front of Minato. 

Minato was looking very pale. His eyes were red. He felt really tired. 

"Unfortunately, I am not FINISHED!" Minato screamed, causing the ANBU to jump back a little. Minato breathed heavily. 

"I am really sorry Hokage-sama," the ANBU said, giving Minato a deep bow. 

Minato continued to sign his paperwork. He suddenly remembered about Naruto. 

"Can you get Kakashi for me?" He asked the ANBU, who just blinked at him.

Minato sighed. "I will not run away, just find him," he ordered. Then the ANBU bowed and left in smoke.

_IN SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM KONOHA_

"I really want to see that Blondie," a woman with long, red hair said. She was very pretty for her age. She had wide green eyes. 

"I hope he has taken care of our little son," she said happily, as she walked towards Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was opening his eyes. Then he looked around. _W__here am I? I remember that I was in forest resting, and now I'm here, wherever here is,_Naruto wondered. He then noticed a lot of people around him.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked sternly. 

They laughed. "How foolish you are," A man with black hair said. 

"Just get out of my sight, teme," Naruto shouted at him. 

The man grabbed Naruto by his collar. "How dare you to speak like that to us!" He said angrily. 

Naruto snickered. "Hmph." 

"Why you little…" the man looked like he was going to hit Naruto.

"Stop! You should not hurt our asset," a woman interrupted. She looked like the leader of this group. 

_Asset? What does she mean?_ Naruto wondered, confused. "What do you mean I am your asset?" Naruto shouted at her. 

Then all of them laughed. "Because you are pretty good looking kid, I suppose somebody will pay a lot for you," the woman said to Naruto. 

Naruto's eyes grew wider. "D-d-do you want t-t-to sell me?" he asked. 

That woman gave Naruto a smile. Then she walked towards him, making Naruto step backward. "What's the matter little boy? You look so scared," she said in a taunting voice. She offered Naruto a hand. However, Naruto shoved her hand away. 

"You little…" the men behind the woman want to punch him. 

"Stop." the woman commanded sternly. That made all of them stops mocking Naruto. All of the men look at her. "I WILL NOT tolerate any violence towards this kid," She yelled at them. They all nodded. "Good, now bring this kid to his room," she commanded. Two of them dragged Naruto towards his room. 

"Wait! What do you want with me? Oi! Answer me!" Naruto shouted at the woman. 

"Shut up, idiot. It is because of her, you didn't get any scratches," one of them hissed at Naruto. 

"I don't care… just LET ME GO!" Naruto shouted, while the men continued to drag him to his room.

_BACK IN HOKAGE OFFICE _

"You needed me Hokage-sama?" ased Kakashi as he entered the room. He saw that his former sensei was drowning in tons of scrolls and paperwork. _I feel sorry for him,_he thought. 

"Yes, Kakashi," Minato replied as he finished his scrolls. Then he looked sternly at his former student. "Can you bring Naruto here?" He asked. 

Kakashi thought for a minute…"I am sorry sensei, but I can't," he said. 

Minato frowned. "Why not?" He asked curiously. 

Then Kakashi silently looked at Minato's paperwork.

"Oh, right," Minato remembered if Naruto knew he wanted him to come to his office, he would refuse because he would think Minato would give him work to do. Then Minato thought of an idea of where he could meet his son. "Kakashi do you have any suggestions?" He asked.

"There are two things that Naruto always has on his mind," Kakashi said. 

"What is it?" asked Minato. 

"Training and ramen," Kakashi answered with bored face. 

Minato nodded. "Of course! Kakashi, find Naruto and tell him I will wait for him at Ichiraku's," Minato ordered him. 

"Hai, Hokage-sama," and with that Kakashi disappeared in smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was now sitting in a very large, white colored room. It made him feel sick, because it reminded him of a hospital room. Looking around he saw many toys to his left. On his right he could see a very big picture of a young boy, who looked a lot like Naruto. _Who is this boy?_ Naruto thought. As he walked around, he saw a door near the picture. _There is a door near a picture?_ Naruto opened the door. As he stepped in, he saw a king sized bed in front of him. _Wow this place really huge,_he thought.

"So, do you like this room?" Naruto heard some ask from behind him. Automatically he turned to see who was talking. He saw the leader of a group that captured him. 

"You…what are you doing here?" He shouted. 

The woman only chuckled a little at Naruto's reaction. "This is _my base_, kid, don't forget that." She sat on the bed near him. 

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked. Curiosity made him wonder about any possible thing that could happen to him at any time. 

"I want you to stay here, to earn money for us," She replied.

Naruto frowned. "How can I make money? I'm not even a chunin yet," he complained. 

"I know that," the woman said. "I only want to meet your father," she said calmly. 

"My…father?" Naruto asked, repeating her words. 

She starts to smirk. "Your father is Namikaze Minato, right? And he is the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure?" She asked. 

Naruto eyes widened. _How can she know about my father?_Naruto thought. He studied her carefully, from head to foot. But he couldn't remember if he had seen her in his father's bingo book.

"What are you staring at, little boy?" the woman asked Naruto. 

Naruto snapped back to reality. He looked at her with his stupid face. 

Then the woman smirked at Naruto. "You look just like him. Pervert," she said, half chuckling. 

"I am not pervert, unlike that old sannin," Naruto shouted at her. 

"Old sannin?" she asked. 

"Yeah, his name is Jiraiya. He said he is pretty famous among the women," Naruto explained lazily. 

The woman chuckled. "Old? He is not old enough," She said. 

"But he is in his middle 50's!" Naruto shouted. Then both of them starting shouting at each other for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato came to Ichiraku's feeling happy. He was looking forward to talking with Naruto in father and son way. _I have a little surprise for him,_Minato thought happily, as his tiredness just disappeared. 

As he arrives at Ichiraku's, he saw that Naruto was not there. _He is never late, if I ask him to come to Ichiraku's,_Minato thought as he snapped his fingers. Two ANBU appeared in front of him.

"What do you need, Hokage-sama?" they asked Minato. They could see their Hokage was in a bad mood today. 

"I want both of you find Hatake Kakashi and drag him here at all costs," Minato commanded them. 

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they replied and left.

_I hope nothing has happened to Naruto, or I will be dead,_Minato thought.

AT KONOHA GATE

"I really hope he has taken good care of our son. If not, I will send him right to hell," said the red-haired woman cheerfully. She walked inside Konoha, coming past the security desk.

"Excuse me, but you have to fill out this information before you can pass," two guards said. 

She sternly glared at them. "You must be new?" She asked. 

Both of them shook their head. "We've been here since five years ago madam," they both said. 

The woman blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot," then she cleared her throat. "Ahem. My name is Uzumaki Kushina," she said loudly, looking at them. 

"Okay, so what is your business here in Konoha?" one of the guards asked her. 

She blinked again. "You seriously don't have any idea who I am?" She asked. 

"Nope, we only know your name is Uzumaki Kushina," the other one said. 

_I guess I have to do this with the lame way,_she thought. She walked over to the desk and filled out the necessary information. 

"There you go," Kushina gave them the papers. 

They read them for a moment. "Kushina-san, you were a Konoha ninja?" they asked in disbelief. 

"Yes. Now I want to see the Hokage," she looked very annoyed with the guards. 

"I am sorry, but the Hokage isn't in his office," they both said. 

Kushina sighed and proceeded to walk past them into the village.

"Kushina-san, you can't enter the village without the Hokage's permission," one of them called to her. 

Kushina turned around to yell at them, but a gray haired shinobi stopped her.

"Of course she can enter, after all Hokage-sama has been waiting for her," Kakashi said. They look at kakasho that give them _Please don't asks why _look.

Then the guards sighed. "Okay. You may pass."

"I will make sure you pay for hassling me," she cursed at them. Then she looked at Kakashi. "Where is Minato?" she asked. 

"He…" Two ANBU appeared in front of him, cutting him off. 

"Hatake Kakashi. Hokage-sama wants you," they both said. 

Kakashi sweat dropped and tried to run away, but they caught him before he could.

"Hokage-sama said we have to bring you at all costs," then they disappeared, leaving Kushina to stare blankly at them. 

_I don't understand what just happened, but they are going to Minato, so I will too, _Kushina thought as she headed in the same direction. 

_AT ICHIRAKU'S_

"Hokage-sama! We have brought Kakashi here." The ANBU appeared in front of an angry Minato. 

"Good." Minato turned to face Kakashi and smiled evilly. Kakashi and the ANBU could feel his angry aura.

"Kakashi where is Naruto?" Minato asked. 

Kakashi only shook his head. He had search everywhere. he didn't find Naruto. But he find Kushina. _**I wish Kushina-sama didn't follow us here. **_

"So you don't know where is he?" Minato asked again. 

Kakashi shook his head again. 

"Why do you keep shaking your head?" Minato asked. 

Kakashi gulped and said, "Because I haven't seen Naruto since this morning." 

Minato was about to start shouting at him, when he saw a woman behind Kakashi.

"What do you mean you don't know where Naruto is?" Kushina shouted at Minato. 

Minato's face went white. _**How…? But I thought she will come back tomorrow**_ Minato scream inside. 

_**This is the most powerful woman in Konoha**_Kakashi thought. Then he looked at Kushina.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this, Namikaze Minato," Kushina's voice grew louder. 

"Look, Kushina it's not what you think…it's just…" Minato started. 

"What?" Kushina cut in. she gives Minato death glare. Minato did not dare to look at her. _**I guess there isn't any point to hide this from her.**_

Then he gulped. "I can't find him," Minato confessed weakly to Kushina. 

Kushina's eyes widened. Kakashi tried to use his shunsin to escape, but failed. Kushina had already grabbed his shirt, along with Minato's.

"You two are coming with me, and are going to tell me EVERYTHING that I have missed for the past twelve years. And I really mean EVERYTHING!" Kushina said sternly.

"Hai, Kushina," Minato answered.

"Hai, Kushina-sama," Kakashi answered.

Then Kushina proceed to drag both of them to the Hokage's residence. They could feel the odd stares they got as they were dragged through the streets, but they didn't dare try to escape from her. _**I'm doomed **_ Minato and Kakashi think at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello Mina-san

I am sorry it took soo long to update. I have finish this but I don't have time to post it

I am soo sorry,

Please read and review. And give me some idea because I don't have any idea for the half of the next chapter.(I already write half of it)


	8. kushina's wrath

Thanks to my Beta Miss Itachi Uchiha

"Talking"

_**Thinking**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina had arrived in front of the Hokage's residence. She smiles a little, to remember about her past. **12 years already** she thinks. **But this place hadn't changed at all. It brought a lot of memories.**

"Kushina-chan, please release us" Minato begged her. He felt embarassed having Kushina drag him all around Konoha. Kakashi nod in agreement. Then Kushina look at Minato. Her eyes twitched as he heard what Minato just call her.

"What. did. you. just. call. me. M-i-n-a-t-o." Kushina said. She made sure Minato heard all of her words. Minato smile weakly.

"Kushina-chan." he repeated his words. he suddenly gulped as he felt a massive killer intent coming off of his beloved wife. Kakashi could see a woman shinagami standing behind Kushina.

"How many time do I have to tell you NOT to call me Kushina-chan." She shouted at Minato. Her hand that was holding Kakashi's collar loosened a bit.

_**Here is my chance**_**.** Kakashi struggled a little and tried to escape from Kushina, but he failed. He forgot that she was also a Kunoichi.

"Kakashi-kun, you're as pathetic as your teacher." Kushina said as she look at the already horrified Kakashi. She then tightened her grip on Kakashi's collar. Minato can saw his student having a hard time breathing.

"Kushina-chan, he will be dead in an hour if you do that." Minato reminded her. This was the only thing he could do.

"So you want to take his place then?" Kushina said. Minato instantly shook his head. _**Of course not**_. Minato thought. Then Kushina heard a choking sound coming from the silver haired nin. "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun, I will loosen it a little," Kushina said sweetly and she did just that.

_**Thank God you still love me**_, Kakashi sighed. Then he looked back at his sensei. _**How could you make this kind of woman be your wife? and how can you fall in love with her?**_ Kakashi wondered. Then he remembered back when he first met Kushina. **Sensei was acting stupid for the first time when he saw her. Yeah really stupid. Maybe love at the first sight? **Kakashi look at the person behind Kushina. He can see a white haired man standing there with happy face._**Jiraiya-sama what is he doing here?**_Kakashi wondered. Then he sees Jiraiya walking silently behind an angry Kushina.

_**A little hug for Kushina-chan**_, he thought evilly. _**I know Minato will kill me,but that will be after I hug her.**_

"And what do you think you are doing perverted old man?" Kushina knew that Jiraiya was up to something. Jiraiya stood a few feet away from the woman, chuckling nervously. Minato remember the morning incident._**Now you are a dead man Jiraiya-sensei**_, Minato smirk at Jiraiya.

"Kushina-chan, Jiraiya-sensei taught Naruto one of his perverted Jutsu, the one that happened for the last 24 hours," Minato said. Kushina look blankly at Minato. Naruto had been teach by this perverted man? _**I hope it is something that is un-perverted.**_Kushina hoped.

"What kind of jutsu?" She asks him. Minato sighed before he continued.

"Henge to a naked woman." Minato said. Kakashi felt Kushina release her grab on him and sees Kushina running over to Jiraiya.

_**He's a dead man now.**_Kakashi thought. Kushina remembered something about Jiraiya,

an old habit whenever he was placed in this kind of sticky situation.

"Minato hold Jiraiya if he turns into frog, or another summoning that let him escaped. I will turn this grudge towards you, if you don't catch him!"

Kushina shouted. "And you know what that means. You will be sleeping outside for one whole month!!", Kushina shouted. Minato nod obidiently and went to catchJiraiya who was trying to run away.

"Minato, if you release me I will treat you to Ramen for this whole year. Jiraiya whispered to him. Minato shook his head. "I don't want to bear with Kushina's fury. Besides, a warm bed beats the cold, dirt floor anyway." He admitted.

Jiraiya began to perform his summoning jutsu to escape. But Minato knew ALL of his teacher's tricks.

"Not so fast Jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya heard a woman's voice in front of him.He sees Kushina in front of him and Minato. She had her long red hair down. Minato's eyes grew wide, almost popping out of his head.

"Where do you think you're going, Jiraiya-sama?" she asks sweetly. Kakashi's nose starts bleeding like a waterfall. Well maybe Kushina-sama's kinda hot.

"Kushina-chan. W-what are you doing?" Minato was slightly confused. He can feel

Jiraiya's eyes twinkled at the sight of Kushina like that. '_If you do something perverted,you are totally dead Jiraiya-sensei._' Minato gave him self a mental note. WhileKakashi was in a state where he could pass out any minute now.

"Ah, Kushina-chan. You finally realized my handsomeness haven't you Jiraiya's nose starts to bleed, while Minato's right hand was ready to perform theRasengan. Minato posed an 'If you touch her I will send you right tothe Hades' look over at his sensei. But Jiraiya ignored Minato's glare.

**This was the best chance to win Kushina's heart.** Jiraiya started to giggle like a pervert.

"Minato-kun, can you release him for a second?" Kushina asked Minato sweetly. "B-b-but Kushina-chan…" Now he was really worried about Kushina's behavior. _**What are you thinking Kushina-chan?**_ Minato thought worriedly.

"It's okay Minato-kun. Just give me a few seconds with him." Kushina begged her husband. Minato never refuse her request. Well it was because the first time he flat-out refused her request, she gave him a death glare and she refused to talk to him for a whole week.

"Okay Kushina-chan." Minato said while he released his perverted sensei. Jiraiya started to walk towards Kushina's way. Well, more like running like a crazy pervert.

"Thank you Minato-kun," Kushina beamed as she start to walk towards Jiraiya's direction.

"Like I said, just a few second will be enough to make Jiraiya-sama feel the taste of hell," Kushina said as she make sure Jiraiya heard her last words. She started to perform the Rasengan and strikedJiraiya's stomach. Kakashi snapped back to reality, there was no way there will be a girlish attitude side to Kushina.

_**Sometimes I wonder how sensei made Kushina-sama fall in love with him. Sensei must've used his genius brain to do this. Now I know that sensei was the best genius that Konoha had ever produce.**_Kakashi thought.

"Eat that, old perverted hermit." Kushina cried. Minato froze.

_**I shouldn't thinking much about her, after all she has grown up.**_ Minato thought. Then Kushina began to drag Jiraiya and Kakashi back to their house. Minato didn't move an inch, he still couldn't believe Kushina hadgrown this smart.**I still can't believe Kushina KO-ed Jiraiya-sensei in one hit.**

"Minato.." Kushina called out. Minato sigh in defeat.

"I'm coming Kushina-chan".

"No –chan thingy!" she reminds Minato.

"Fine…" Minato trudged back to his house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto lay down in the king sized bed. He had just finished talking –more like debating- with that woman. He feel very warm near her even though she was the one who kidnapped him.

_**She is so nice to me, just like I am her own son **__Naruto thinks__**. Oh yeah I forgot to asked her about the kid in the picture.**_ Then he started to close his eyes. _**I wonder where my mom is.**_ Naruto let that question unanswered as he started to yawn tiredly.

_**I will ask her tomorrow. Okay let call this a day.**_ Then Naruto fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of them had entered Minato's house and was now in the interrogation room. This black colored room made Kushina look even scarier. Minato, Kakashi, and Jiraiya sat together in a row, while Kushina stood in front of them.

" Minato you have this 'room of torture' in your house?" Jiraiya whispered to Minato.

" Well it is an interogation room not a 'torture room'." Minato answered.

"Now tell me what happen when I was out of the village?" Kushina asked them. But nobody talked.

_**This going to be hard.**_ Kushina thinks then she performed her jutsu.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu" She cried. After that, smoke surrounded them. When the smoke cleared, they can saw three Kushinas. Each Kushina took a hold of a kunai and of course the real Kushina stood by Minato's side.

"If you don't want to do this the easy way, I guess the hard way is better, right?" all of the Kushinas ask them. Minato and Jiraiya gulped heavily. **It was funny seeing the most terrifying shinobis that could easily handle an A rank mission alone was scared like this.** Kakashi thought as he saw Jiraiya and his sensei with terrified expressions.

"Okay start from you my Minato." Kushina replied.

"What I will tell you is from what I remember about what happened." Minato informed her. Kushina nodded seriously.

"Alright. I want you to tell me what happened with my little boy for the past twelve years."

"But Kushina-chan, where were you for the past twelve years?" Jiraiya asks her. Kushina sighed heavily.

"Didn't Minato tell you about this?" Kushina questioned them back. Jiraiya and Kakashi shook their heads. while Minato gazed at the black colored wall.

"I guess he hadn't told you, did he?" Kushina mumble. Then she took a heavy breath.

"Why you don't tell them my handsome husband?" Kushina said as she hugged Minato's neck sweetly. Minato start to blushed.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan. It's just..." Minato couldn't stand his closeness with his wife. Even though they were alredy married. But when Kushina acted like this, it makes him really embarrased.

"What is it dear?" Kushina's breath started tickling Minato's ear.

"I don't know how." Minato confessed. Kushina was puzzled. Kushina released her hand and gave them a really heavy sighed. Minato look disappointed when Kushina realease her hug.

"Where do I start?" she asks. Minato sucked in a breath.

_**Why didn't he tell them about me?**_ Kushina thought, taking a glance over at her husband.

"How about the reason why you had to leave the village for so long?" Jiraiya start their conversation.

"Well it was because she wanted to find a survivor from Whirlpool village" Minato explain. Kushina nod in agreement.

"Did Minato give you his permission?" Jiraiya continue to speak. Kushina nod again to make sure her answer was 'yes'

"One year after she gave birth to Naruto, I gave her permission to looked for the survivor of Whirlpool." Minato explained to them further. Kakashi kept quiet, he didn't have anything to add.

"That's why… when I came back to Konoha, I went to look for my precious son. And I found out that three of you DID NOT take care of my son very well!" Kushina shouted. Minato sighed.

"But... Kushina-chan..." Minato tried his excuse, but he was stopped when Kushina gave him a death glare. Minato sigh heavily again.

"I will tell you what happened this morning, the last time I had seen him." Minato start to explain everything,

**FLASH BACK**

"_**Where do you think you are going, Naruto? I heard you have an early meeting with your new team," Minato said. Naruto turned around. He saw his father standing right behind him.**_

"_**Um… I am going there now," Naruto lied to him. Minato fell silent.**_

"_**Alright you ca…" **_

"_**Hello my new student!" Jiraiya popped out of nowhere. He had a bottle of sake in his left hand as his right hand was waving at Naruto.**_

_**Minato had his evil smile back. "Good morning, my beloved sensei," he greeted Jiraiya. **_

"_**Oh, hello to you too, Minato." Jiriaya answered him. **_

_**Naruto stepped back a little.**_

"_**I am so honored you still remember where my house is, sensei." Minato continued.**_

"_**Of course I do. I wanted to meet your pretty Kushina," Jiriaya said smiling. **_

"_**Okay sensei, I don't know why, but it looks like you have forgotten our deal like Kakashi did." Minato said, clenching his fist.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wait. Kakashi and Jiraiya-sensei forgot about their deal?" Kushina cut in. Minato nodded. Then Kushina faced Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Yes they did." Minato answer. One of Kushina's bunshin took Jiraiya's books. She brought those books to make sure both Jiraiya and Kakashi see them.

"I guess this is the end for those books." Kushina sighed. Kushina perform a katon Jutsu and burned the books.

"No...!" Kakashi and Jiraiya cried at the same time. Minato look with horror at the both of them._**This serve them right.**_ Minato sighed again.

"Can I continue?" Minato asked his wife, when she was done burning.

"Of course you can Minato." Kushina said. Jiraiya and Kakashi was already half dying when they saw Jiraiya's book turned to ashes right before their eyes.

"Then Jiraiya-sensei said that I should cheat on you." Minato explain. Kushina frowned.

" But I refused, of course." Minato replied quickly. He didn't want Kushina to think he wasn't on her side.

"Is that right Jiraiya-sensei?" Kushina asked.

"No, you got this all wrong!" Jiraiya said. Kushina tightned her fist as she was ready to hit him anytime. _**She'll be like a second Tsunade if she gets angry.**_ Jiraiya thinks. He thought back when he went head to head with Tsunade's monsterous strength and that make him felt like he'd been to world's hell.

"Explain!" Kushina snapped.

"Well, you have left Minato for twelve years and alone, I might add. Soon after, a lot of women in this village grew attached with his handsomeness." Jiraiya explained.

"Huh..?" Kushina didn't quite understood what he just said.

"Excuse me?" she asked again but Jiraiya didn't want to repeat it. Kushina became a bit irritated and started to perform another jutsu.

"I. mean. he. must. be. alone. so. a. second. wife. is. not. that. bad?" Jiraiya said them in one breath.

"Jiraiya-sensei..." Minato said. Jiraiya look at him.

"What's wrong Minato?" Jiraiya asked. Kakashi knew what'll happen next, so he just close his eyes.

"You push the wrong button." Minato said. Jiraiya didn't understand what he meant. Minato gulped before he point over at an angry Kushina. Well,not only one Kushina but three Kushinas because she use Bunshin.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" she cried. Jiraiya could see a LOT of angry Kushinas.

"I will send you right to Hades at this point, you perverted human!" All the angry Kushinas walk over to the Toad Sage and many punches were made.

_**I will not say anything stupid ever again.**_ Both Kakashi and Minato thought.

After all of the Kushina clones was satisfied, the entire room so silent,you couldhear crickets chirping.

_**Kushina is damned scary.**_ Jiraiya thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sleeping peacefully when that woman entered the room. she smiled at Naruto and walked over to the sleeping shinobi. Then she gave Naruto a good night kiss.

"I love you sunshine." The woman said. She walked out of the room with a smile plastered on her face.

"And I always wait for you no matter what." she said before closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So do you know where is Naruto?" Kushina asks again. Then she released her Bunshin. She got tired of bashing the three of them, mostly Jiraiya. Jiraiya didn't answer because he already got beaten up by Kushinas and Kakashi can't answer because he doesn't know what to say.

"I want to know the truth, please Minato?" Kushina said weakly. Minato sighed to his fate for anything that will happen after this to him self,his student, and mostly his sensei.

"I think someone has kidnapped him." Minato confessed. Kushina's eyes widened.

"SOMEONE WHAT?!" She shouted. Minato look at her with a very guilty face. Kakashi didn't dare to look at her, same with Jiraiya. Jiraiya had made a mental note about Kushina being the second Tsunade. welll she was better because she didn't has that monstorus strength..

"Someone had kidnapped him." Minato reapeated.

A second later, Kushina fainted.

"Kushina-chan!" Minato hurried to catched Kushina before her head hit the cold floor. He really didn't anticipate for Kushina to do this.

_**A woman that can made our Hokage acted like a little child just fainted that easily. I guess she also had a weak point.**_Jiraiya thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mina-san

well I'm sorry because I was late updating. and you only got this short chapter.

you can give me any idea. I love to read your idea.

_**Thank you very much to all of the reaviews. all of those reviews make me excited.**_

Okay there are something wrong in this chapter!! but I kind find them!! If you see something that is so not-me please tell me a

Please read and push the review button to review this story.


	9. start hide and seek

Hello… sorry for the update

Enjoy

--

Kushina opened her eyes. She saw Minato, Kakashi, and Jiraiya staring at her. Kushina blinks for a while to remember what had happened.

Kushina-chan are you alright?" Minato asked her. She just nodded and she heard Minato sighed in relief. Minato's face was of worry, while Jiraiya's face looked very beaten up. Kushina look over at Minato again and the one word that came up was,

**Kidnapped...**

"Minato, who got kidnapped?" Kushina asked. Seeing Minato's face turn pale, reminded her of the day when it was the first time Minato had asked her out on a date. But they were now married, so there was no needed for Minato to act so scared. Kushina turn her head to see Jiraiya. His expression was of worry. Last but not least, Kushina looked over at Kakashi. His expression was not like his usual expressions, it was of worry also.

"You promise you won't fainted again if I tell you?" Minato replied.

"...And not kill us?" Jiraiya added. Kushina nodded.

"Why would I waste my energy to kill someone that didn't do anything like show my son a perverted book, or maybe let him get kidnapped by someone?" Kushina said. Kakashi and Jiraiya stiffened at the mention. Minato sighed heavily and put one of his arms on Kushina's shoulder.

"Actually both of your guessed are true," Minato said. Kushina stare blankly at them but mostly at Minato.

"What do you mean by that?" Kushina looked at Jiraiya and she smiled. "I will not kill your perverted teacher, only Lady Tsunade is allowed to do that," Kushina explained. "And by the way Tsunade will come to Konoha in one week to see Naruto". Kushina said happily. Jiraiya grinned to hear that. Minato closed his eyes in disbelief.

"And the one who got kidnapped was…..Naruto?" Kushina replied, making sure that what Minato had said was wrong. Minato was silent with guilt.

"Unfortunately, it was true, Kushina-sama." Kakashi said. Kushina stare at them again, her expression on the subject was unreadable. Kushina dragged Minato outside of the house. Jiraiya and Kakashi followed them, Minato did not argue.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE YOU LET OUR SON GET KIDNAPPED. WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU!! "Kushina shouted at him right in his ears. Her shouts could be heard throughout Konoha. Minato could not moved or say anything.

"IN THE NEXT 24 HOURS YOU HAVE TO FIND HIM, OR WE WILL GET DIVORCE!!" Kushina shouted. Minato can hear that miserable word ringing in his head.

_**Divorce….divorce….divorce **_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! MOVE ALREADY YOU CAN'T FIND NARUTO IF YOU JUST STARED LIKE THAT!!" Kushina kept shouting irrationally until Jiraiya tap her shoulder.

"You should take it easy on Minato; he already has too much work from the Hokage business and Naruto getting kidnapped. Now you shout at him and said this? You're only making things worse for Minato." Jiraiya warned her. Kushina looked over at her helpless, husband Minato. His face was pale and his mouth kept repeating the same word over and over again.

"Divorce…..divorce…..divorce..." Kushina sighed; she slapped Minato, which made him come back to reality.

"We're not getting divorce, right Kushina-chan?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you can't find Naruto." Kushina sighed, and then she felt Minato hug her passionately. Her face blushed, Jiraiya look at them as Kakashi felt a bit awkward, but still entranced as Jiraiya was.

"Minato, stopped it. You're hugging me in front of a lot of people." Kushina reminded him. Minato realized where they were and let go of Kushina as he apologized. Kushina sighed when she saw her husband's childish behavior.

'_**I wonder why everybody said he is scary. In front of me he just an idiot that always grinned happily for stupid reason. Like when I accepted him whenever he said he will treat me Ramen.**_'__Kushina thought

"All right, can anybody tell me when was the last time they saw Naruto?" Kushina asked them.

"Kakashi and I saw him this morning." Minato said Kakashi nodded.

"I don't remember the last time I saw him." Jiraiya admitted. Kushina could understand why.

"Okay, let start asking around to see if anybody else saw him before his kidnapping." Minato suggested. The rest of them nodded.

--

Naruto woke up. He didn't know if it was morning or still night, the room was a bit dark. Naruto walked around the room and looked at the pictures displayed everywhere on cabinets and desks. One of the pictures, he had spotted showed a yellow haired kid. He looked very wise… Naruto noticed that this picture looked kind of like him…. Or how strangely it looked like his father.

'_**I wonder why this kid looks very familiar to me…**_'

"So do you have a particular interest with that picture too?" A woman entered Naruto's room,.she stood close to him. Naruto backed off a little surprised.

"Don't worry kid or should I say Naruto. I won't hurt you." The woman replied, smiling at him. Naruto still stood in place. The woman chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

"Say Naruto… do you know who is this?" she asked him. Naruto took another glance at the picture and shook his head.

"He was my first crush. He was the one that I loved more than anything in the world. He was the one that made me share this feeling with my friend. And he was the one that make me broken inside like this." she said.

"Why... I mean, what do you mean by 'share this feeling'?" Naruto asked.

"It happened when I was having a mission with another Kunoichi from another village." she said. Looking up at the boy, she noticed that he was interested in her past.

"You want me to continue?" she asked. Naruto nodded almost enthusiastically. "Very well, I will continue." She took a breath before continuing the rest of her story.

"The first time I met this Kunoichi was when I went on my first mission. She was a bit tomboyish. Most of her friends were boys and she never got along too well with girls at her age. She was always wore baggy clothes. The first time I saw her, I thought she was a boy." then that woman chuckled.

"I never knew there was a girl that never cared about her appearance." Naruto said in disbelief. The woman smiled hearing his comment.

"But she still acted like a girl. She could cook and do housework just like any other girls her age. She had long, beautiful hair that was always tied in ponytail. Not many people noticed this, but she really was quite curvaceous under those baggy clothes she wore every single day." she pointed out. Naruto tried to imagine that, but his face turned red.

"Then this man entered our lives. He came as a helper with his team. I never care about his team, I know you may think less of me when I say that I only cared about him. But, he was cute and it was love at first sight. But my friend wasn't taken in with him. She was the only woman that dared to slap him because, he had thought she was a boy. All of the women opened their mouths when she did that. That day was the first time we had an argument. I know she did not like the man, but jealousy made me feel angry towards her. I kept arguing with her, while she tried to explain, stating that she didn't have any feelings for the man. After several days of convincing me with the truth, I finally trusted her." She explained, but she started to smile sadly.

"And what happened to that man? I mean, was he the one that made you two fight?" Naruto asked curiously. She sighed.

"He ended up marrying my friend. I don't know the details, but I heard the engagement from the people who had actually attended their wedding." she said. Naruto looked slightly confused.

"People? You mean to tell me, that you haven't met with her?" Naruto asked. She nodded, Naruto could only stare at her. "Do you still love him?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"But he didn't love me. He was always smitten by her." she told Naruto. "I will send your father a message about you, and he will give me the money I need." she replied.

"So you only needed money… The reason you kidnapped me, was because of the money?" Naruto gave her a questioning look. She chuckled. "Of course silly, you must have money for living." she said.

"Then you mustn't do this. If you release me, I promise you I will asked my father to give you the money you need!" Naruto shouted at her.

"Maybe your father will give me the money I need, but I have finally broken a record." she said happily. Naruto look at her in disbelief.

"What kind of record?" Naruto asked. She smiled and said, "The first one to be able to kidnapped the son of Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure." the woman replied, leaving the room.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Kushina, where do we start?" Minato asked his beloved wife. Kushina had finally agreed to look for her precious son with the three men, but she didn't know where to start either.

"I don't know either. How about his favorite places?" she suggested. Minato agreed, then they both walked to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, on the way they met with Hinata.

"Hokage-sama." she bowed.

"No need to be so formal Hinata-chan." Minato replied, waving a hand in front of him. Kushina glared at him while Hinata just blushed at the mention of Minato's words. Kushina stepped on Minato's foot, which caused him to flinch.

"Are you all right Hokage-sama?" Hinata wondered, seeing Minato's strange behavior.

"Not to worry Hinata-chan, he's fine." Kushina spoke to Hinata in a calm matter. Hinata blushed slightly.

' _**Does she always blush to whoever talks to her?**_'__Kushina wondered and she felt a little guilty for stepping on Minato's foot. "By the way Hinata-chan, have you seen Naruto this morning?" Kushina asked, Hinata's face turned scarlet.

"Um…N-N-Naruto-kun? Y-Y-Yes I saw him." Hinata told her as she started to play with her index fingers. Kushina look relieved as Minato looked excited.

"When the last time you saw him?" Minato asked. Then she started to blushed even more.

"Y-Y-Y-Yesterday afternoon, Hokage-sama." Hinata stuttered. Kushina started to interrogate her even more. She had to know where her precious Naruto was.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Kushina asked her. Hinata nodded,

"I visited him yesterday morning." Hinata said.

"So were you the on that called him out early yesterday?" Minato cut in and Hinata nodded. Kushina was confused.

" I left him before he went out because I saw a person entering Naruto-kun's house, the stranger snuck through his window." Hinata said. Minato look confused, while Hinata began toying with her thumb and index fingers. "Uhm... then I run into Kakashi-san, there he convinced me that it was Jiraiya-sama. One of my friends, Hanabi came and asked me to accompany her to shopping and so I went with her." Hinata explain.

"That explains this morning, but what happened in the afternoon?" Minato asked.

"Wait just a minute. Minato could you care to explain this situation for me?" Kushina questioned, arms crossed about her chest. Minato grinned sheepishly looking at his wife,

"I will Kushina-chan, Hinata-chan please tell us." Minato said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. But later that day, I met him and he asked me accompany him." Hinata said all the while, blushing heavily.

"Did you accept his offer?" Minato asked. Hinata shook her head. "No, I'm afraid, I don't know what happened next." Hinata admitted. Kushina look very disappointed.

"But…" Hinata shouted all of a sudden. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I remember meeting with him again after that." Hinata said. They're hopes of finding Naruto was restored, waiting for the timid Kunoichi to tell them what she knew.

" Please, Hinata. Tell us what happened to Naruto." Minato said.

"Yes… uhm he sort of went to spar with Sasuke-kun and Lee-kun." Hinata said hesitantly. Minato and Kushina both looked at her seriously. "Then Neji came and Naruto-kun ran to the village gates for some unknown reason." Hinata said. Minato's eyes widened and Kushina started giveing him a killer intent.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, I appreciate your information." Kushina said as she dragged Minato to the Konoha gates.

"Kushina-chan I swear, I know nothing about this!" Minato tried to convince her, but she did not trust him.

"Okay, but just go over to Konoha gates and asked the guards about our son and if they saw him." Kushina grounded out as she drags Minato even faster. She stops dragging Minato, suddenly remembering something and asked him a question.

"Minato, we only have one gate in Konoha, right?" Kushina asked. Minato nodded.

"What about it?" He asked. Kushina hit him in the head,

"Stupid. Yesterday I arrived in Konoha using that gate. And I stay there for a long time because I had to fill out this stupid information sheet but I didn't remember anybody going out of Konoha." Kushina wondered.

"You mean…Naruto has been out from Konoha before you came, and you didn't meet him…? "That's weird..." Minato thought. Kushina nodded,

" I was using the main road. But nobody pass by, so it means that he used another road." Kushina said.

"The Ninja road way?" Minato said as he looks at the tree around them. "We better asked the guards first, Kushina." Minato said Kushina nodded and the both of them used shunshin to get to the gate.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Naruto sat there quietly, thinking about the woman earlier.

'_**She just said she was breaking a record to kidnap me. The Yondaime's son. Am I that important?**_'__Naruto asked himself. He remembered his father telling him that many of his enemies will use him to threaten and draw out his father. But Naruto thought his father just telling him another joke.

'_**Maybe he was right. I let myself get kidnapped the first week I became a Genin. And my father is the Hokage. I had ruined my father's image.**_' Naruto thought again, looking around. '_**Maybe if I can figure out where this place is, then I can send my father some signal….. But I must find something that doesn't attract too much attention.**_'__Naruto thought and he looked back at the boy's picture.

'_**Whenever I look at this picture, it reminds me of my father. Maybe she is my mother? **_Naruto thought. _**No, it cannot be… dad said my mother has red hair. But this woman has black hair. Maybe she used henge?**_'__Naruto tried to figure out if she was his mother or not, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone opening the door.

"Naruto are you hungry?" she asked in a care tune. Naruto nodded.

"Do you have a kid, I mean a son?" Naruto replied quickly. The woman chuckled. " No I don't have any legacy, and I'm not married yet." she exclaimed and she left the room.

'_**So she is not my mother… Crap what I just thinking? It's impossible for her to be my mother!! I mean if she were my mother… she would have brought me back to Konoha, not here. Or maybe she tried to test my father if he cared for me or not… or maybe**__**..**_ .' Naruto start played 'guess what this woman wants to do with me' guess until he heard her open the door again.

"Here's the food, Naruto-chan." The woman replied, giving Naruto the plate of food. Naruto began digging into the food and the woman watched him happily.

--

Minato and Kushina had arrived at the gate and the guards bowed seeing their beloved Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?" They both asked at the same time. Kushina appeared from behind Minato. Both guards looked surprised at the woman who just popped out from behind their Hokage.

"I beg your pardon, Hokage-sama. But may I ask who is this woman?" they wondered. Kushina look slightly angry that they did not know who she was.

"Minato, you didn't tell the village that you married me?" she asked. Minato shook his head,

"I have Kushina-chan." Minato said. But Kushina just sighed,

"I said not to called me Kushina-chan!" she shouted and both of the guards widened their eyes.

"I'm sorry Kushina-sama, but in the Hokage profile, it only states that he'd been married with a woman. It never told us your name.," they both said. Kushina stared at them blankly.

"What do you mean by all of Konoha know their Hokage had been married, but don't know with whom?" she asked. Minato gulped hard before continuing.

"You see Kushina-chan, I had told them that I married a beautiful kunoichi, but before I could tell them your name, a lot of rumors started to appear and a lot of Kunoichi's name appear saying that they were my wife. Suddenly, Naruto started to question who was his true mother, and I told him that the rumors around the village were wrong and that they were spreading false information. I only loved and married one woman and her name is Uzumaki Kushina." Minato admitted. Kushina just clapped her hands, almost sarcastically.

"Oh what a wonderful story. So in the end, this village thinks you had married some of their Kunoichi's, is that right?" Kushina asked.

"Yes it is." Minato answered.

"And what if you actually married another woman or you're maybe dating them?" Kushina wondered. Minato shook his head gently.

"No, I never loved any woman besides you Kushina-chan." he said. Kushina just rolled her eyes.

"It's impossible for a man that has been alone for a long time to not have any feelings for another woman while they're wives are out of town." Kushina said. Her voice started to radiate high with a killer intent.

"I told you that I'll never love anybody except you, Kushina-chan." Minato admitted. He knew that when his wife starts to get jealous, it was going to be a little while until she is convince that she was wrong.

"How about Mitarashi Anko?" Kushina asked.

"No, I will not fall in love with that woman. She is creepy enough to scare this whole village." Minato replied hesitantly, and he saw Kushina thinking again for another possibility.

"How about the one that sells ramen, Ayame. Was that her name?" Kushina asked to him. Minato shook his head.

"Her old man will kill me if that happened." Minato answered her, she just smirks at him.

"How about if he was okay with you going out with his daughter?" Kushina wondered. Minato shook his head in panic.

"I said I don't like anybody else except you, Kushina-chan." Minato said. But Kushina was lost in her thoughts again.

"I know, maybe your old student, Rin?" Kushina asked. Minato shook his head.

"Ah, I know! Maybe Mikoto Uchiha?" Kushina replied, pointing at her husband. Minato kept shaking his head at the possible kunoichi his wife was listing.

"Fugaku will kill me, you know!" Minato cried in horror. Kushina nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. You would've been killed already. But yet, you're still here." Kushina joked for a bit and thought of another name.

"Shizune…" she guessed. Minato shook his head again.

" Aww who did I miss?" Kushina grumble, a hand to her chin. Minato sighed.

"Kushina-chan……" he called her name, but got interrupted when she had another guessed.

"Maybe you like younger women?" Kushina said at him. Minato sighed again.

"I know, maybe Hinata-chan?" Kushina guessed. Minato shook his head.

"That's impossible you know, Kushina. She likes Naruto." Minato said as Kushina look at him blankly.

"A Hyuuga?" she asked. Minato put his hand on his face, exasperated.

"I'll explain later," he groaned.

"Maybe you don't like women younger or the same age as you..." Kushina replied.

"That's right." Minato said, thankful that Kushina finally understood.

"But the older ones. "Kushina said, slapping her hand onto her palms like she won something.

'_**God help me please…**_' Minato prayed. "Look Kushina…I…"

"See you admit it. You like older women. You just said it so yourself." Kushina said. Minato just shook his head in disbelief.

'_**I need a new neck later.**_'__Minato thought, feeling a kink in his neck.

"Uhm who's the older woman that you might like in this village?" Kushina thought again. Minato knew that there is nothing that could stop Kushina's wild guess.

"I know! It. Must. Be. Tsunade." Kushina said.

"No! I will not and never like her!" Minato instantly cried, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. Kushina looked at him evily.

"Really?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Minato answered calmly.

"Can you tell me the reason why you'll not fall in love with her?" Kushina asked.

"She is way older than me, Kushina!" Minato said. Kushina look at him with with her eyebrows raised.

"But she is pretty and she still look like in her late twenties!" Kushina said.

"That's because she used her Henge, making her look younger than she already is." Minato answered.

"You mean to tell me that if she didn't have to use her henge, you'll like her? Ah! I know, maybe you like an old woman that's still in her pretty stage..." Kushina nodded, her arms crossed at her abdomen.

"You're a cheater, Minato." Jiraiya appeared behind them. "You said Tsunade wasn't your type." Jiraiya replied, a bit disappointed with him, Kushina was just as disappointed too.

"Let me explain something..." Minato said as he inhales deeply. Kushina and Jiraiya pose a 'you should've done this in the first place' face.

"I don't like any another woman besides you, Kushina-chan." Minato replied, looking at Kushina. "... And I will never like Tsunade-hime." Minato said as he looked at Jiraiya. Both, Jiraiya and Kushina looked at him lightly.

'_**God please send me your mercy.**_' he thought.

"Okay back to Naruto." He changed the subject and faced the guards.

"Did any of you see Naruto going out of this village?" Minato asked seriously.

"Yes we did, Hokage-sama. When Naruto left, we thought he was on mission." One of them said. Minato look annoyed with what he said.

"Naruto went out of the village to go on a mission without his teacher?" Minato asked incredulously. Both of them finally realized that.

"We are sorry, Hokage-sama. We didn't mean to…" they tried to apologize but a messenger ANBU had cut them.

"Hokage-sama, there is a message for you, but the sender is unknown," he said.

"Give me the letter." Minato said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." he obeyed, letting Minato get the letter. Minato read the words carefully and with every line, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Something wrong, Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked him. He only once saw the Hokage like that. It was as if they received news of an ambush.

"Minato…" Kushina was a bit worried on why a mere letter, had gotten her husband shaken up. He looked very worried. Kushina walked over to Minato's side.

"This message is from the kidnapper who took Naruto," he whispered. Jiraiya rushed to his side.

"What does it say?" Kushina asked curiously. Minato showed her the letter,

**I have your son Hokage-sama.**

**Give me 1 million ryo if you want to get your son back. **

**We will be waiting at the Konoha forest tomorrow afternoon.**

"How could I get 1 million ryo in just one day?" he replied, his brow knitted together as if he had a tough time thinking about it. Kushina hit his head hard, shaking her head in the process.

"Stupid, you have money in your account right?" she wonder, slightly angry. Minato looked at her blankly.

"Minato use that genius brain of yours. After all, you're the clan head now." Kushina reminded him. Minato smile nervously.

"But I can't waste that amount of money!" Minato said. Kushina was a bit angry at her stubborn husband.

"You love your money better than our son Minato? I underestimated you, Minato. I really do." Kushina shouted at him in disbelief. Minato noticed that her eyes started to water.

"Kushina-chan.." Minato stated, trying to reach out to her, but Kushina moved away from him.

"If you didn't want to give the money, then I'll just have to find that kind of money by myself!" Kushina cried, slapping Minato's cheek. Minato's eyes widened with her sudden action.

"Kushina-chan it's not like that…I just need to arrange some kind of report stating what was the reason why so much money flew out from our clan's pocket." he said. Kushina look at him again and her eyes were wet from crying. She hugged him tightly.

"Sorry..." she said weakly.

"It's okay; I won't let our son get hurt. I promise you, Kushina-chan." he whispered. Both of the guards as in awe at both of them.

"Minato, Kushina maybe you won't have to give that amount of money, for you to get back Naruto." Jiraiya said. Kushina was still crying in Minato's strong arms as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Do you have any ideas, Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato wondered. Jiraiya just nodded.

"We have time until tomorrow right?" he asked. Minato looked at the letter over and nodded, "We can use that time to track him down." Jiraiya said. Minato was confused. Jiraiya sighed and Kushina was still crying in Minato's arms.

"They left us enough time to track them down, using Kakashi and his jutsu." he give Minato a little hint and Minato's eyes widened, knowing what Jiraiya meant.

"Get me Hatake Kakashi!" Minato shouted to the ANBU messenger that was still standing there.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" he cried and left in a puff of smoke. Minato start to pose his smile as he look at Kushina.

"Kushina-chan, could you help me with this?" he asked, releasing her from the hug. Kushina looked up at him, confused.

"We will play hide and seek, but since they are hiding, then we will do the seeking." Minato said happily. "I bet that this game will not last long for them as I've got a plan to seek them out." He continue, Kushina look at his normal confident smile and she knew he was up to something, and that something was what his genius brain had finally told him.

TBC

Author note

Do you still like this story? Because if you don't I'm planning to end this story sooner.

**Reviews and Ideas are must‼‼‼!**


	10. short chapter: preparation

Naruto look around him

Okay let me said something.

-thank you for all of you that still read this story and add this in your alert and favorite list. I am happy but I am sorry to disappoint you with this chapter.

-please reviews your reviews will make this story longer and faster to update!!no reviews no update(I am sorry because I am in the bad mood)

--

Naruto looked around him. He didn't remember how long it had been, but he knew it must have been a long time now since he'd been in here. He did not have anything that showed time. _**Maybe father will start to worry about me.**_ Naruto thought. Then he looked at that picture again. _**Now that I think about it, as many times as I've looked at this picture, this boy looks like my father and me. Talk about similarity in blonde heads. **_Naruto thought. Then he heard someone open his door.

"Naruto, this evening you will be returned Konoha, and your father agreed to pay your bounty," she explained. Naruto did not have time to say anything because she already closed the door.

_**I hate her, but I like her **_Naruto thought.

--

Meanwhile in Konoha

"Okay, Kakashi I bet your Nin-dogs can track this scent down," Minato said seriously. Kushina looked blankly at Kakashi's little dog, Pakkun.

"We can sensei, but this is the first time you acted without your own brilliant head," Kakashi said. Minato frowned as Kushina still looked at Pakkun curiously.

"I don't need your humor right now Kakashi," Minato answered. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"But you believe these kidnappers did not leave any traps?" Kakashi asked.

Minato shook his head with confidence. "No Kakashi, actually these kidnappers were stupid enough to not know I have some Ninja that can track their scent," he explained. Kakashi still frowned he had some guesses.

"You think this kidnapper is stupid enough not to know any of Konoha ninja abilities, or maybe they want _us_ to find them?" Kakashi asked. Well the last sentence was his guess.

Minato showed him his goofy grin. Kakashi knew his answer.

"Well, have you informed Jiraiya-sama about this?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, sensei was here when this information came," Minato answered.

"Was…?" Kakashi repeated his word.

"Yeah. Now he is off some place for his research," Minato said. Kakashi understood what his Sensei meant by that.

"But should we make one team to help us?" Kakashi asked.

Minato look at him seriously. "No Kakashi, we already have one team," he said. Kakashi frowned. Then he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Kakashi-kun you have forgotten about me?" a girl with long red hair greeted him. Her voice sounded very sweet and firm. Kakashi's face turned red. Minato chuckled to see his former student's reaction.

"Our new team is this team. Only a two man cell," Minato said. Kakashi was still shocked. Rin still looked at him. While Kushina stood there and was examining Pakkun carefully. Minato looked over at her.

"Kushina-chan what's wrong?" he asked. Kushina ignored him as her eyes still looked at Pakkun.

"Minato, is this really a Nin-dog?" Kushina finally asked. Minato nodded. He could not read Kushina's mind. Kakashi was still frozen while Rin look at them stupidly.

"He is sooo cute," Kushina screamed and held Pakkun like a doll. Minato froze.

"Hey miss! Watch it!" Pakkun exclaimed, indignantly.

"Aww he can talk," Kushina cooed.

"Miss, of course I can, I am a nin-dog," Pakkun said.

"Minato, can I have him?" Kushina pleaded for him. Kakashi turned white.

"Um, Kushina you must know he is a nin-dog," Minato said. Kushina nodded happily. "And he is Kuchiyose animal," Minato continued. Kakashi gave her a 'he is right' look. Kushina just held Pakkun tighter.

Minato sighed heavily.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you Kushina Uzumaki-san," Rin finally broke the tension. Kushina looked at her, from her head to toe.

"Yes I am. What of it?" Kushina asked.

Rin turned exited. "I am your biggest fan!" Rin gushed. Kushina looked blankly at her.

"Well 12 years ago, Kushina Uzumaki was nominated as the strongest Kunoichi. And you were the one that made a lot of girls want to be kunoichis," Rin explained excitedly.

Minato and Kakashi just stood there. They were really lost.

"Um, thank you," Kushina answered nervously.

"But why you were gone from Konoha for 12 years ?" Rin asked.

"Um…long story," Kushina answered.

"But what are you doing here now? And you called Minato-sensei… ah I mean Hokage-sama by his first name?" Rin asked.

Kushina gave her a 'what do you mean' face.

"You…do not…know?" Kushina asked. Rin shook her head.

"I have been married to him for twelve years," Kushina stated.

Rin gasped as she put both of her hands on her mouth. She looked very surprised.

"So…the rumor is true," Rin said. Minato melted and hoped for Rin to give a good explanation for this.

"Well the rumors that gone around were that 'Naruto is the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Yondaime Hokage," Rin explained as Kushina sighed.

"But another rumor is that Yondaime married some other Kunoichis, but Minato-sensei ah… I mean Yondaime-sama always said he had married. The news man never let him finish his sentences," Rin finished.

Kushina looked in awe at her husband. "Minato, you never lied to me?" she asked. Minato nodded confidently. Kakashi had melted too.

"So my guess was wrong?" Kushina asked again. Minato gave her his best smile. Then Kushina come closer and hugged him.

"Oh Minato, I am sorry for not trusting you. I did not mean that I just… just get jealous," Kushina confessed to him. She admitted what she had felt towards him that day.

"It is okay, Kushina. I understand. And I am happy to know you are jealous over me," Minato answered, while he tightened their hug.

Then both of them started to tell each other their own feelings. Rin watched them.

"Kakashi, did I do something wrong?" Rin asked him.

"Nope. You did the right thing. Kushina-sama and Minato-sensei are only reminiscing their past, since they haven't seen each other for a long time," Kakashi explained to her.

"But shouldn't we get going?" Rin looked at him.

"Let them be. It will not last long," Kakashi answered flatly.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Rin asked.

"Just wait and see," Kakashi answered. But before Rin could say anything she heard Minato yell.

"Kushina! What do you mean I have my sensei's personality?!" Minato yelled.

"You always look at any girls that pass by!" Kushina shouted back.

"I do not. Like I said, I will always love you," Minato stated firmly. Then both Minato and Kushina started to fight back and forth and of course, Minato was the one that tried to explain everything that Kushina shouted at him.

"Sensei… about Naruto?" Kakashi interrupted. That make both Kushina and Minato look at him. "I think we need to get moving now," he added. Then Minato's face turn serious and he gave tem something. It is minato's favourite kunai

"Okay. Rin, Kakashi and Kushina hold this kunai," Minato said.

"Hai," the three of them answered and started moving towards Konoha forest.

TBC


	11. Naruto's mother

**Anko: Hello readers, this is Anko. I will tell you standard disclaimer**

**Minato: What happened to our writer? Richi**

**Anko: Who is Richi?**

**Minato: she is our authoress nickname in id name….**

**Anko: I hate complicating matters. It means Richi is not her real name **

**Minato: Yes and by the way what happened to her?**

**Kushina: Anko don't you dare to flirt with him. And Minato Richi get sick because of a little mosquito!**

**Anko: (Walk out from the room)**

**Minato: poor her**

**Me: silent please. Thank you very much because somebody still care for me. Well this is the story. Don't hope too much because I write it in my sickness state.**

**Kushina: And she did not own Naruto**

--

Minato and his team start jumping from tree to tree. They hadn't talked since they left Konoha. Minato seemed very preoccupied.

"Minato, what's on your mind?" Kushina asked him. Minato looked over at his wife and gave her his goofy grin.

"Nothing… Kushina-chan," Minato answered. But Kushina was not the type to just let things go that easily. She knew Minato was hiding something from her.

"Minato, don't you trust me?" Kushina asked.

"No… I trust you with all my heart," Minato answered, sincerely.

"So tell me what is on your mind?" Kushina asked again, more insistently. Minato smiled sadly.

"I thought this kidnapper must be pretty brave to kidnap our son, "Minato explained. Kushina almost fell from the tree branch that she had just stepped on, but Minato caught her hand.

"Kakashi-kun, aren't they the cutest couple ever?" Rin asked him. Kakashi rolled his eyes, while Rin giggle at that 'couple'.

"Kushina-chan please be careful. I do not want another important person in my life get hurt," Minato told her. Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Minato, can someone die because she falls from a tree?" Kushina asked. Minato looked serious.

"She can get hurt," Minato answered seriously.

Kushina sighed. _**Here comes our overprotective Hokage, **_she thought.

"Just let me walk by myself," Kushina begged him, but Minato shook his head. That made Kushina's anger rise up.

"Just let me walk on my own feet Minato," Kushina shouted at him, but all he did was quicken his pace, one that none of the shinobi can outmatch.

"Kakashi, I will wait for you at the nearest checkpoint," Minato told him and then he just disappeared.

"Hai, sensei," Kakashi answered lazily. The he pulled out his favorite book 'icha-icha series' and started to read that. Rin saw her former teacher disappeared with his wife, and then saw Kakashi pull out his 'perverted book'.

"Kakashi-kun," Rin called him. Kakashi only gave her a little nod.

"Is that book one of Jiraiya-sama books?" Rin asked. Kakashi nodded again.

"Jiraiya-sama famous with his perverted books?" Rin asked again. Kakashi nodded again.

"Why do you read that book?" Rin asked.

"No reason," Kakashi answered. Rin just raised her eyebrow.

"I thought that book was only for perverted men?" Rin asked again, but Kakashi did not answer her question.

"So you are a Pervert?" Rin asked. Then Kakashi stopped his pace and turn his face to Rin's.

"I am not a pervert," he said. Rin gave him a doubtful look.

"Because I found it in sensei's house long time ago…." Kakashi answered as Rin hit the tree in front of her.

--

"Minato where are we?" Kushina asked. She had forgotten all of her anger. All she knew from the journey was pure blur white that passed fast by her. The she saw Minato lean against the nearest tree, ignoring her.

"Minato, I asked you, where are we?" Kushina shouted, but got no response from him. Then Kushina walked over to him. She found out that he had fallen asleep. Kushina can feel her cheeks blush to see his face.

"Minato," she said, and then she leaned in near him. They slept peacefully under that tree.

--

Naruto knew his father would come to save him. Moreover, he knew his father could pay the bounty. But he did not understand why this woman was dressed so nicely and wearing perfume.

_**What happened? I thought she was a kidnapper, but she uses that girlish stuff. Ah, I know maybe she want to flirt with my father? **_ Naruto thought. Then he giggled.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked him. She knew Naruto had thought of something. She had a feeling that 'something' had to do with her appearance. Naruto faced her sheepishly.

"Um… why are you wearing that kind of dress?" Naruto asked. He never cared about someone's appearance before, but now he felt this woman had something for his father.

"Do I have to have a reason wearing this kind of dress?" she answered.

Naruto nodded. _**Of course there must be a reason for it.**_

Tthe woman chuckled. "I want to meet your father. And I want to look perfect for him," she said cheerfully.

Naruto shivered to hear the reason. _**This woman is not my mother…so why…? **_He asked himself.

"Perhaps your'e wondering why…? You will soon find out," she said, with a smirk. Then she left.

Naruto was confused. First this woman came into his room and smiled at the boy's picture in there. Then she told him all this stuff and then walks out again?

_**I wonder why…? **_ Naruto thought hard. Then he lay down on his bed again. _**I hate complicated matters, **_he thought. Then he started to day dream again.

--

Rin and Kakashi found Minato and Kushina, who were sleeping peacefully under a big tree.

Rin squealed a little. "Aren't they the cutest couple?" Rin asked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Then he saw Minato wake up, but Kushina was still sleeping on his arm.

"Hokage-sama…." Rin didn't know what to say when she saw her former sensei 's sleepy face. _**That's why in all of those magazines they nominate Minato-sensei as the hottest guy ever,**_ Rin thought.

Minato stared blankly at her and then at Kakashi who had already put back his favorite book.

"Oh, it's you Rin," Minato said easily, and then he looked back at Kushina. His lips started to curve a little smile. _**You are the cutest woman ever, **_Minato thought. Kakashi looked at him with lazy eyes.

"Are we going to continue on, Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

Minato nodded and carefully moved Kushina's position so he can bring her without waking her up.

"Hokage-sama why…" Rin did not know why her former sensei did not wake Kushina up.

"It is okay Rin. She must be tired. And please stop calling me Hokage-sama. You were my student, okay?" Minato said, giving Rin a big grin. Rin's face blushes heavily.

"Don't forget he had a damned scary woman as his wife," Kakashi whispered to her. Rin gave a 'I know that too' look at Kakashi.

"Minato-sensei, we are not too far from our target location. And we still have time, so what we will do?" Rin asked while they started jumping from tree to tree. Minato thought while he carried Kushina gently.

"First we have to know our opponent's exact location. Rin, you must protect Kushina-chan and retrieve Naruto at the same time. While I distract our opponent's attention," Minato said. Then he looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I hope your Nin-dogs are ready," he said.

Kakashi sighed heavily and stopped at the nearest tree to perform a jutsu. "Kuchiyose no jutsu," he said. Then a little dog came out and they started running again.

"Kakashi, we don't have our training today. Why you don't stop running?" The dog asked. Kakashi only used his index finger to point at Minato. And then the little dog understood.

"Kakashi , explain the situation to him. Then do as we planned," Minato ordered. Kakashi nodded.

"Pakkun, I want you to smell Naruto's exact location. And please tell me how many people are around him," Kakashi explained. Then Pakkun sniffed a little and walked in front of Minato.

"Naruto's whereabouts are near here and we only need a little time to get there. As for the people around him, It looks like a group of rogue," Pakkun said.

Minato nodded and walked faster. Then after several moments they stopped.

"It is here?" Minato asked Pakkun. He nodded then Minato smiled.

Rin looked at her surroundings. "Minato-sensei, our surroundings are beautiful," she said.

Minato looked around him too, and saw that what Rin said was true. He also saw that Kushina started to open her eyes.

"Minato," Kushina said, sleepily. Minato caressed her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. Rin blushed again.

"What do you think you are doing Minato!" Kushina screamed. That made Minato put his hand over her mouth to stop Kushina from shouting more. After several seconds, Kushina regained her composure and look at her surroundings.

"Minato, what's the plan?" Kushina asked. She knew while she was sleeping, Minato had moved from their previous spot. And in that time he must have planned something new.

"I will confront the kidnappers and both of you and Rin will wait for perfect time to rescue Naruto. Kakashi will aid you and keep you safe," Minato said seriously.

Kushina shook her head. "Change the plan… Kakashi will aid you. And Rin will help both of us in healing," Kushina said.

But Minato shook his head. "It will be hard for Rin to heal both of us." Minato said.

Kushina started to sound angry. "And are you planning to get hurt, _Hokage-sama?_" Kushina asked with high pitched tone.

Minato knew she was really angry, but he had not seen her perform Jutsus for almost twelve years. He couldn't let Kushina get even one scratch.

"No I am not, Kushina-chan. It is the best plan for both of us," Minato said firmly.

Kushina gave him deadly look. "Okay, you said Rin can't keep enough distance to heal us both. So Rin will help to aid both you and Kakashi," Kushina said. Before Minato could say anything… "That's final Hokage-sama," Kushina added. Minato sighed.

"I can aid both of you," Rin spoke up. Minato looked at her eyes. She looked very confident. He sighed.

"Okay, Rin will aid both of us, Kushina-chan. And Kakashi will aid Rin… is that alright?" Minato asked Kushina, who looked happy.

"Yes. We only need to wait for the time to come," Kushina said.

--Timeline--

The time to get Naruto back finally arrived. Kushina, Minato, Kakashi and Rin were already in their positions. Minato waited in a really big open space. Then he saw Naruto walk slowly to the end of the big space. He was with a woman who was behind him. She looked familiar to Minato.

"Otousan!" Naruto screamed.

Minato looked at him worriedly. Then he saw that no harm had been done to his son. _**I am glad that kidnappers did not lay a hand on him, **_Minato thought as he observed the woman carefully again. Then, it hit him who that woman must be!

"You 're…" Minato was at a loss for words.

The woman only smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Kushina, from her hiding place, saw that Minato's face went suddenly red. _**He looks like Jiraiya at this point, **_she thought. _** Something must be wrong here. **_ She decided to peek at Minato. Then she saw someone that she thought she had lost a long time ago….

"Gina…." Kushina said her name, as Gina smiled at her. Then Kushina noticed that she was no longer hiding.

"Gina Shinwa?" Kushina made sure she had said her full name.

Minato looked at her again. "I thought you were a missing Nin," Minato said. He tried to regain his composure.

Kushina knew what Gina would do. After all, she was desperately in love with Minato.

"I am a missing nin, Minato-kun," Gina sounded happy. "Or should I say, Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked at Gina and then at Kushina. Then he noticed his father hold her hands.

"Father, who is she?" Naruto asked, pointing at Kushina.

Kushina gave him a warm-hearted smile, as she introduced herself. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki" she said.

Then Minato frowned. Kushina saw that and then she looked back at Naruto. Her eyes looked at him seriously.

"But my maiden name changed 13 years ago when I gave birth to a yellow haired boy named, Naruto Namikaze," she smiled.

Naruto looked shocked to hear that.

"Now, my name is Kushina Namikaze. I am your mother, Naruto-kun," Kushina said.

--TBC--

**Kushina: You are so evil Richi, left our readers with cliffhanger again**

**Me: Well ideas stop moving in there. But I will try to update not more than 2 weeks.**

**Minato: You better kept your promise.**

**Me: Kushina please drag him out of here. I heard he had crush on Anko**

**Kushina: well thank you very much for the information Richi. **

**(Then Kushina drag Minato out from the room and disappear but we still can hear Minato's scream all around Konoha)**

**Me: Read and review please and you can flame me too because I had disappoint you again. And maybe I will not delete the AN chapter because my computer refused that action T.T**


	12. then end of the first arch

**Minato: Hello minna we are here**

**Richi: Minato what are you doing here?**

**Minato: I want to be here because I want to started the story. Because you were late to update**

**Richi: well I thought today was Sunday since in my calendar is still red. Soo with my clumsiness you had to wait.**

**Minato: see tha's why they like me better. So let me open. After all you left another cliffy right?**

**Richi: (evil laugh)**

**Minato: -shivered- **

**Richi: I did not left any cliffy….; but I will started my story with the new arch……**

**Kushina: Richi do you planning to made Minato suffer again?**

**Minato: Kushina-chan since…….??**

**Richi: Of course, women are powerful. And I like to played with Minato here.**

**And then Richi and Kushina walked out of the room and chatting about what to buy in the mall.**

**Minato: Richi left a message and said **_Thank you for all of the people that reviews, alerts, and made this story as their favorite. She is very happy to read your reviews even though you only write one words. And she will wait for all of your reviews . and the next chapter will not be longer than 2 weeks. _**Wow a long message even though I did not know what it means…. Oh and a small note**

_ENJOY_

--

Naruto felt his world turn upside down when he heard what Kushina had just said. Naruto looked at her blankly as Minato saw the tension between his son and Kushina. Then he looked back at Gina who was smiling. Minato knew she was up to something.

"Gina, what are you planning with this?" Minato asked her, as all of the attention went back to Minato.

Then Kushina walked closer to Naruto. All she wanted to do was hug him, badly. But that action was stopped by Gina. She now had Naruto with a kunai pushed against his neck.

"I want something in exchange for this kid," Gina stated plainly. Naruto did not know what just happened but he knew this...This woman was not a bad person.

"What do you want, Gina?" Kushina asked sternly. She would not let anyone lay a hand on her precious Naruto. If they even dared to lay a hand on him, that would be the end of their life, even if that person was her best friend.

"Like I said, exchange," Gina said. Her face looked very happy.

"And what would that be?" Minato asked. He was getting impatient. He wished Gina would get to the point. She had to be plotting something big, or she wouldn't have dared to kidnap Naruto.

"You," Gina finally announced. Everyone started at her in shock. Rin gasped. Kakashi had his mouth open even though it was covered by his mask. And Kushina…

"You can have him. Just give Naruto back," Kushina said easily.

Naruto opened his mouth in disbelief. _**How can she do that to her own husband? **_ He thought. He never imagined that his mother would turn out like this.

"Kushina-chan, what are you saying?" Minato asked his wife. Even if Kushina hated him, she must not give in like this so easily.

"Is that okay, my old friend?" Gina asked. Even she did not believe Kushina would give her husband that easily.

"Yeah, why not? You want that little dog, right? Just take it. And please tell me how long you can hold his transformation," Kushina answered lightly.

_**How stupid, **_Naruto and Kakashi thought at the same time.

Minato tried to hold his laughter to hear what Kushina just said. _**She thought that Gina want**__**ed **__**to take Pakkun. She **__**hasn't changed**__** at all, **_Minato thought. Then he saw Kushina had her eyes back on him.

"What's so funny Minato? That dog is so adorable even Gina wants to have him," Kushina said to Minato. Well Pakkun was standing right in front Minato, and that's why Kushina thought Gina wanted Pakkun.

"Kushina I want…" Gina started to say.

"But why have you kidnapped Naruto just because of a Nin-dog?" Kushina cut her off.

The place went deadly silent as Minato put a hand on Kushina's shoulder. Naruto and Kakashi rolled their eyes. Rin was standing there looking at how Kushina was the one that she always adored, can turn out like this.

Then Gina sighed heavily and snapped her free finger. That make a group of rogues come out.

"Kushina, you are really a thick skulled woman aren't you?" Gina asked her. Well more like mocking her.

Kushina's face went as red as tomatoes. "I am not. Just because you want this dog? Be glad that I gave him to you," she shouted at her.

_**But that dog is my summoning animal, **_thought Kakashi.

"I won't be glad," answered Gina as she held her anger towards Kushina's stupidity.

"And why is that?" Kushina asked her back.

"Because, I do not want that dog. I want the person that standing behind it," Gina said.

Then Kushina looked back at Pakkun and noticed who it was that Gina wanted.

"You want Minato?' she asked Gina in disbelieving tone. Gina nodded and smiled evilly. Then Kushina's next action nearly gave Minato a heart attack. Kushina was now standing behind him, doing the same action as Gina was doing to Naruto.

"You dare hurt Naruto? Then I make sure Minato gets hurt too," Kushina said fiercely.

"What are you thinking Kushina-chan?" Minato whispered to her. But she did not answer. Instead she just looked straight forward at Naruto.

"You will not hurt him, Kushina" Gina tried to warn her.

Kushina showed Gina that she was serious. She used her Kunai to give Minato a little cut on his shoulder, but not deadly cut.

"Kushina stop it!" Gina yelled, not being able to watch Minato get hurt. Then she ordered her rogues to retreat. "Now, let's not get hasty. Let's make a deal," Gina offered.

"You are the one that started it. I just did the same as you did to Naruto," Kushina answered. Then Minato understood what Kushina was doing now. He could relax now.

"Kushina-sama, what are you doing?" Rin shouted, suddenly and made Minato look over at her. Then Rin tried to approach Minato, but failed when Kakashi stopped her.

"Kakashi please," Rin begged him.

Kakashi knew it must be something very important for Rin to not use her usual suffix. Then he leaned in closer to Rin and whispered something in her ear. Rin's expression changed to amusement. Kakashi eye-smiled back at her.

"What's going on here?" Gina asked, as she felt the tension around her change. That made her feels uneasy. Then she made a rash decision.

She tried to cut Naruto's throat, but ended up with Kushina's kunai in her hand. Then Minato used his favorite jutsu to get Naruto away, while Kushina distracted Gina. Kakashi fought the rest of the rogue group easily. Rin stood back and used her medical jutsu to aid Naruto who had been handed over by Minato to her.

In short amount of time, Gina's group had been defeated by Kushina and Kakashi. Kushina did not let Minato do any fighting.

Naruto, staying at Rin's side, looked at how his mother fought those enemies. "You look awesome mom! Teach me some of those jutsus!" Naruto shouted at her.

Kushina felt proud of herself. Her son accepted her easily, without a grudge.

"Even dad can't do that great," Naruto called out again. Minato sighed at hearing Naruto's comment.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't know you can fight like that," Naruto commented to him.

Then Naruto looked at Rin. "And who are you?" he asked Rin.

Rin smiled and introduced herself. "I am your father's former student. My name is Rin. I am a medical ninja," she answered as Naruto looked disappointed.

"I thought you were Kakashi's girlfriend," Naruto said bluntly. Rin turned scarlet.

"Naruto!" Minato interrupted to prevent Naruto from saying anything further.

"I thought she was Kakashi's girlfriend too," Kushina admitted.

Then Naruto looked at Kushina. "See? Even my mother thought that too!" Naruto declared, as he gave his famous grin. Kushina hugged Naruto, while smiling at Minato.

"Just admit it, Kakashi. Or you will end up like her," Kushina said as she pointed to Gina. Rin blushed heavily.

"No I am not, Kushina-sama," Rin said as Kushina smiled.

"Alright I believe you now," Kushina said. Then she looked at a disappointed Naruto. She whispered, "Just for now Naruto," then Naruto and Kushina laughed together.

"Naruto's face is your copy, Minato, but his behavior is definitely Kushina's," Gina said as she tried to get up. Minato was ready to stop her if she tried to attack Kushina or Naruto.

"It is okay Minato-kun, I will not attack anymore. The reason I went through all of this was because I wanted to see you," Gina admitted.

"Why?" Minato asked.

Kushina stood at Naruto's side to make sure nobody took him away again.

"I wanted to see you, one last time, that's all. I missed you so much. That's why I won't ever like any other man. Whenever I tried, I always saw you," she said sadly. Then she took a breath. "And I will not disturb your family anymore. My time is finished." Then suddenly, she disappeared.

"Gina," Kushina said sadly.

Then Minato looked back and saw a scroll that Gina must have used and discovered something very interesting.

"She already died, but she used this jutsu, just to see me," Minato stated. He felt like he wanted to cry, but Kushina hit him in the head.

"At least let her see your smile," Kushina told him as she started to cry. Minato went closer to her and hugged her.

"Just cry, I will keep it like this," he said. Then Kushina started sobbing lightly.

Naruto looked on in awe. "What happened here Rin-san?" he asked.

"Just like Sakura and Sasuke and you Naruto. You like Sakura, but Sakura likes Sasuke and does not have any feelings towards you. But you kept waiting until your death," Rin explained.

Naruto frowned as he looked back at his parents.

--Timeline--

After several hours passed, Kushina stopped crying and Minato packed up to head back to Konoha.

Naruto focused his attention on Kushina. Kushina noticed that and gave Naruto her smile.

"What's wrong,Naruto?" she asked. Naruto tilted his head.

"Dad said you were a tomboy woman. But you don't seem that way now. I see you as a beautiful woman who had calm manners," Naruto answered. Kushina smiled at him, but gave Minato deadly glare.

"By the way, Minato-sensei. Do you like to read this book?" Rin asked as she magically got 'icha-icha series' from Kakashi's pocket.

Minato looked surprised to see that book appear in front of him again.

"No, I do not. By the way, Kakashi, you still carry that book?" Minato asked, still holding his grudge.

Kakashi went pale again.

"But Kakashi-kun said he got that book from your house," Rin went on.

Now it was Minato's turn to turn deadly pale. Kushina glared at him.

"Minato, let's discuss it in Konoha," Kushina said sweetly. But her venom aura was radiating around her.

"But Kushina, I never read that book!" Minato tried to defend himself. Kushina looked like she did not care.

"Minato let's get back to Konoha." Kushina said sweetly again. "SO MOVE NOW!" she shouted.

Rin covered her ears. Naruto looked at Kushina and then back at his father who was packing all their belongings as fast as he could.

"Wow! Mother, you are an amazing woman!" Naruto said again. Then Kushina tapped Naruto's head, which made him grin again.

They began their journey back to Konoha.

--TBC--


	13. special chapter

Naruto and the others had been back in Konoha for a week

Naruto and the others had been back in Konoha for a week. The incident with Gina made a really deep mark in Naruto's heart, but that mark was replaced with Kushina being by his side. Minato was back to his normal life, which included tons of paperwork that nearly filled the entire room. Kushina also was back to her original life…. But do you think all of this meant that Naruto's life went back to normal?

--

"Mom? Have you seen where I put my Hitai-ate?" Naruto shouted. After the kidnapping incident, Naruto had an ANBU following him secretly due to Minato's overprotective side… but Kushina found out about it and made Minato suffer more than his paperwork ever could.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kushina had come back to ****live at the ****Namikaze residence. She always hate****d**** that place because it was big enough to put ten elephants in it. And she hate****d**** that because…**

"**Minato where did you put my old Konoha hitai-ate?" Kushina scream****ed****. Minato, ****who**** had been work****ing**** in his office, hurriedly c****a****me over to Kushina.**

"**Well, I was sure enough I put it here," Minato ****answered,**** as he pointed a****t a**** really big box. **

"**I look****ed**** there ****along with ****several ****other ****huge boxes," Kushina complain****ed, as ****Minato frowned. He seem****ed**** sure he had put it there. Then he snapped his fingers. Two ANBU c****a****me and bowed.**

"**What can we do ****for you,**** Hokage-sama?" they asked ****at**** the same time.**

"**I want you to help Kushina clean her old room," Minato ordered. Then he look****ed**** back at Kushina. "If it is okay with you, Kushina-chan," Minato ****asked carefully****. Kushina frowned, but nodded in ****agreement.**** Then Minato disappeared in smoke.**

"**Where did he go?" Kushina asked an ANBU near her.**

"**Probably Hokage tower, Kushina-sama," he ****answered as Kushina went back to looking through her stuff.**

**After several minutes ****of working, she heard Naruto come in, returning from his mission. He entered her room.**

"**Hello mom, I'm back," he ****greeted in a happy voice. He walked up to her.**

"**What mission ****did**** you ****do ****today Naru-chan?" Kushina asked him. **

**Naruto ****frowned.**** "We ha****d**** to catch another wild cat," ****he answered, sounding very disappointed. That made Kushina laugh. Her feminine side always made Naruto feel comfortable with her.**

"**In this life, we have ****to make ****a lot of progress before we catch the star," Kushina ****answered.**** Then she look****ed**** around ****outside, catching a ****glimpse of some****one****. **

"**Whoever you are, reveal yourself! Now!" Kushina shouted. She thr****e****w her kunai outside. Several seconds later, an ANBU with cat mask c****a****me out.**

"I am sorry, Kushina-sama, but I mean no harm to Naruto-sama. I'm just following orders," he explained.

**Kushina look****ed**** confused. "What ****are your orders then?" ****she asked. **

"**Hokage-sama ****ordered me to ****follow Naruto-sama to prevent ****him from being kidnapped ever again," he explained.**

**Then Kushina growled angrily. "You three finish this work…****I am going to visit**** my husband now," she said with a low, harsh t****o****ne. **

"**Mother, ****may**** I come too?" Naruto pleaded.**

"**No honey. Stay here and you will get ramen for your dinner" she ****told him****.**

"**Really? I can get as much as I want?" Naruto asked Kushina excitedly. **

**Kushina just nodded to s****ee**** her son's reaction. Then she just jumped out ****of ****the window ****and headed towards Hokage tower. **** When she get there some of the ANBU bowed at her and gave her formal greeting. **

**After several moments of walking ****around aimlessly,**** because ****of ****her weakness in ****sensing ****direction, she arrive****d**** in front of Minato's office. Without knocking, she barged her way ****into**** the office. When she entered, all she saw was a lifeless Hokage among pillars of paperwork.**

_Wow, I thought his job must be easy and glamorous, but now I felt bad for him to be chosen as a Hokage, _**Kushina thought. **

"**Minato?" she tried call****ing**** him by name. ****It seemed ****like Minato did not hear her. That made Kushina angry. She hate****d**** if someone ignore****d**** her.**

"**Minato, just answer me, you ignorant fool," she said. **

"**Just put the paperwork there. I don't care what****kind it is, just put it there. I am busy," he ****finally answered, without seeing that it was Kushina.**

"**I am sorry to disturb you Hokage-sama, but I don't think you ****are so b****usy ****that you can just i****gnore me," Kushina ****answered**** politely. **

**Minato snapped back to reality to ****see that**** Kushina ****was ****standing there between ****the**** mountains of paperwork. She look****ed**** very angry.**

"**Soo excuse me, Hokage-sama," she said ****angrily and ****then she slammed Minato's door, hard. **

**Minato just sat there, ****in complete shock, as his face went deadly white. **_I am a dead man, _**h****e thought, and then he continued his paperwork.**

**--TIMELINE--**

**It ****was ****already night time when Minato arrive****d**** at his residence. He knew how angry Kushina was and ****was ****ready to face whatever consequences ****she would have for him.**

**He opened his door but notice****d**** something strange. Kushina forgot to lock it. That never happen****ed**** before. Then he walked to ****the**** kitchen and ****saw that**** Kushina also forgot to cook dinner. That started to worry him. Then he walked through Naruto's room and entered Kushina's room. But found nothing. He did notice that her room was cleaner than ever before. ****It was then that he noticed a note sitting there.**

**Move****d**** to my old apartment……**

**I ****took**** Naruto….**

**Do not dare to come here because of your 'busy' thing…**

**And do not even dare to ask any ANBU ****to ****follow my son anymore!**

**Now Minato had to deal with the worst-case scenario. Kushina ****now ****knew ****that ****he ****had ****asked an ANBU to watch ****over**** Naruto. **** He knew that ****she hate****d**** if anybody thought her son was weak. And now she ****had ****moved ****back ****to her old apartment… that ****was ****truly an unimaginable consequence he had to bear.**

END OF FLASHBACK

"It's in your bed Naru-chan," Kushina shouted back.

"Oh yeah… thanks mom," Naruto shouted again. "I am going to meet my team now," he called.

Then Kushina heard the front door close. It had been a week since she left with Naruto. Now she needed money for food and other expenses, but to get that, she had to do a mission. And to do that, she had to see Minato.

"I guess I will have to see him after all, " Kushina sighed. She remembered that almost every night Minato came over and begged her to come back. But she kept answering no. However, Minato is still Naruto's father, and he has a _right _to see him even though she was rather see Onbus than him. She sighed again, and headed towards Minato's office.

TIMELINE

Minato had less paperwork than usual, but he had several missions to give out, which was why he was now in the misson's room. He had received a lot of requests from lower rank shinobis to give them higher ranked missions.

_**Guess it still better than staying in the office and **__**rotting**__** there, **_Minato thought. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Open the door stupid, I just want to get a mission," a voice of woman said.

"I am sorry, but you have to wait for your turn," a guard answered, but the woman insisted to get in and by the exploding door, succeeded.

"I want a mission, Hokage-sama," Kushina demanded.

Then Minato smiled a little to see Kushina standing there. Kushina wanted to smack him on the head.

"Why do you want a mission, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked. He loved to see Kushina when she is angry, but he knew that it would make their problem bigger.

"Money to live with Naruto," Kushina answered simply.

That made Minato frown. "You can…." He started to say.

"I do not need your money," Kushina interrupted, giving Minato a serious, hard look. "Are you going to give me one, or not?" she asked.

Minato thought for a while and then he smiled. "D-rank mission with high payment. After all you can't leave Naruto alone," Minato answered, looking at Kushina, who frowned at him.

"What is the mission?" Kushina asked. She is a little curious. After all D-rank missions usually were the least paying ones.

"The mission is…"

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Minato where do I put these?" Kushina asked as she had loads of paperwork in her hands. Minato saw that and in a flash that lived up to his name, he grabbed the papers from her hand, seeing Kushina frown.

"What's wrong, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked.

"Why you always grab everything from my hand? I thought I was working for you," Kushina answered referring to the mission Minato had given her.

Minato rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yes, that's true, but you are still my wife," he answered sheepishly. In mere seconds, he had put down the paperwork and was now at Kushina's side.

"Would you like to eat ramen tonight, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked her.

She nodded. "With Naruto," Kushina added.

Minato smiled and nodded. Then he grabbed Kushina and made her sit in his chair.

"Now my order is you have to sit there," Minato said. Then he disappeared again.

_**Now I know why they call him Konoha's yellow flash, **_Kushina thought as she sighed and looked around his office. _**And he can take care of himself very well, too,**_ she thought and put her head in a more comfortable position to sleep.

Went the sun went down, at Ichiraku's there are three figures sitting on the chairs. The first one is Konoha's number one knuckled head ninja, the second one is the most powerful woman in Konoha, and the third is Yondaime hokage of Konohagakure. They were eating a lot of Ramen, as the rest of the customers just stood there in awe of it. There was no talking, as no one wanted to start a conversation. After a while, they finished their Ramen and sat there like a family.

"Kushina, why don't you come back home?" Minato asked, as Kushina frowned.

"I don't want to," she answered, but her face started to flush. Minato treated her gently. _**Just come back to be you Minato. I hate that. But I also like that attitude. Wait why do I…. **_Kushina felt frustrated to hear that.

"Dad? I don't know why, but I want to come home," Naruto said, feeling a bit tired.

Minato smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "That's up to your mother, Naruto," he said. Then he looked at Kushina with smile on his face.

Kushina nodded. "Alright, we'll go back home, Naruto," Kushina finally said. Then she looked at Minato who gave Kushina her favorite grin.

"But I need to get packed first," she continued.

"Don't worry, I already did that for you," Minato replied. Kushina frowned, while Naruto feel asleep on Minato's hand.

"You see, this afternoon I went to your apartment and packed your things," Minato explained as his face went deep red. Kushina knew why.

"Including my personal things?" Kushina asked. Minato nodded. Kushina went scarlet and wanted to start shouting, but before she could, Minato grabbed her and used his shunsin to take her home. Several seconds later, Kushina's voice could heard all over Konoha.

"MINATO YOU PERVERT!‼"

--End of special arch--

**AUTHORESS NOTE**

**You see I got my weekly and monthly tests in the same week and next week I will get my final examination I am sorry I can't write any chapter for the next three weeks. And I am soo sorry about that**

**I do not mean anything bad but I just forgot what is my style of writing and I am not very happy with this chapter forgive me please. **

**Don't forget to read and reviews. And thank you for all of that kept reading this story……**


	14. Chapter 1AN to thereaders

Author note

Author note

Well I just want to tell you that this story is still being continue…. But I got writer block…. And I got sick.

The fastest I can update is next week.

Sorry to disappoint you all

Namikaze-chan


	15. kushina and daycare

"Minato-kun I want to have something to do" Kushina whined at her beloved husband. She had been in Konoha for 2 months yet she always stay at home doing nothing. Minato, who always stay late at his office didn't know what kind of mission Kushina want. Kushina herself never told minato

"But, Kushina-chan I don't have mission for you. I only have D-rank missions" Minato said. Kushina sigh.

"although I have one C-rank mission" Minato continued. Kushina lift her face up. Then she smile widely at Minato. "I take that".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later

"why I have to take care of babies?" Kushina complaint to one of the worker. She did not have good memories with babies. Even though she already had Naruto. minato took care of Naruto most of the time . because Kushina suck at cooking while Minato better at taking care of children.

"well Kushina-sama because most of the parent are shinobi and they're out for missions and they trust us better to take care of their children" the worker said.

"But this is C-rank mission?" Kushina asked again. Then the worker said "I thought this was B-rank mission?" the worker admitted.

"Fine, this is better than doing nothing" Kushina admitted. The worker smile "I hope for the best of you Kushina-sama" all of the workers said.

"yeah, so what do we do to this baby?" Kushina asked. The workers only blink. "Of course we take care of them Kushina-sama" the worker said. "can you describe it for me?" Kushina asked them.

"well we feed them., change the diapers for babies, play with them" the worker said. _**"I don't have the slightest idea about that… but my reputation will ruin… okay just pretend to understand" **_Kushina think. "Okay" Kushina said.

**1 hour**

"Kushina-sama please look at the little Arthur there. We think he need his bottle" one of the worker said. Kushina blink "_**where is the bottle anyway?" **_Kushina wondered. "the bottles in the refrigerator. You just need to heat it" the worker said again. Kushina nodded and walk towards the kitchen. Kushina saw the refrigerator and open the door. _**"ah there you are milky" **_ Kushina hummed then she look around _**" she said I should heat it a little uhm maybe use katon no jutsu helping" **_Kushina thought and use it on the bottle. _**"But using it to all of the bottle there will waste too much cakra" **_Kushina think then she spotted an oven. _**"I know… all I need to do is put the bottles in there and they will be heated in no time" **_Kushina think. Then she did as she think.

**1 hour 30 minutes later**

Kushina sat at the couch. She look after the babies while she rested her mind. She only need to spent 3 hours here and get C-rank mission payment. _**"easy as cake" **_ Kushina think. Then she look around the house. Some toddlers play with their toys while babies nowhere in sight.

"_**ah peace without babies… wait without babies??" **_Kushina then look around again and really can't find babies in sight. Then she look at the next room. But there are nothing in there. _**"wait.. If I were the babies, I will…" **_ she took a look at the watch. _**"take a nap" **_Kushina take a wild guess and walk through the door with 'sleeping room sign' she took a peek then see them sleeping. Kushina sighed in relief knowing the babies sleeping. Then she came back to the room and watch the toddlers again

**2 hours later**

"Kushina-sama did you see where are the bottles for babies?" one of the worker said. Kushina, who had been watching the toddlers only pointing at the kitchen. The worker walk there…..

"whaat the bottle had been burned‼‼" the worker scream. Kushina walk there and found out the bottles she had put in there melting. "Kushina-sama can you look at the babies for us. We will clean this mess" The worker said. Kushina nodded and go to the room that full of sleeping babies.

**2hours 30 minutes later**

"Kushina-sama please look after the babies. We need to cook some food" the worker said. Kushina nodded and she gather all the babies in one room.

"What do you want to play kids?" Kushina asked. Each toddlers shout different things they want to play. But none of them Kushina known. "I know how about playing shinobi?" Kushina offered

**15 miutes later**

The workers took 15 minutes to make food. Once they back to the room they just get surprise.

Kushina with all of the babies and toddlers and kunai everywhere. Kushina even show some of them how to throw kunai………

"NOOOO KUSHINA-SAMA DON'T DO THAT‼!" they all scream at the same time

**The end of that day**

"so Kushina-chan you enjoy yourself?" Minato asked Kushina. Kushina smile. "yes. I love working in there" Kushina say happily. Minato smile then give Kushina the pay.

"can I work there again?" Kushina said playfully. Minato scratch the back of his head. "I think they already get a new worker" Minato said. Kushina frowned but smile again. "it's okay I don't need payment if they need worker" Kushina said

"Okay I tell them later" Minato said. Kushina walk out from his office happily.

"_**what's with this report. melt milks bottles, bring kunai and play them in front of children??" **_Minato think and wondering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not good right. I hadn't send it to my beta. My brother took over my computer and my internet always error. I know excuses but forgive me?

I try writing something good next time… please keep read this


	16. Kushina the cupid

Live with my daddy

Chapter 16(bonus chapter)

Kushina's advice about love.(part one)

* * *

minna.. I'm still alive

hahaha just re read this story.. and I fall in love again with naruto.. but it is clear what happened to naruto's parrent now the last time I read shippuden.

hmm.. I'll just tell you that this story will.. be made into some arch(and hoping that this story will be about 30 chapters) and I will re read naruto's manga from volume 1 until now.. hahahaha I even forget who pakkun is...

soo this short chapter will be another fun chapter

and.. I NEED BETA READER. please PM me if love this story and want to make this story better. I really appreciate you help minna.

* * *

Uzumaki kushina is bored. When she is bored it means catastrophe will befall on someone. Currently she is sitting in Ichiraku ramen. She couldn't go to minato's office, he had meeting with sarutobi. And Minato didn't have any good mission for her today. She look back at her ramen, and suddenly she didn't have any appetite.

After she paid for her food she start to look around Konoha. Nothing unusual happen today. Same old sun, same old building, same old kakashi and rin walk together doing what looks like Shopping.

Wait.. what?

She couldn't believe her eyes. They have a date?. That means Kakashi has feeling for Rin.

Kushina thought that this will be her time to help this couple to admit their feeling. So she followed them.

First they went to grocery shopping,

Kushina Saw Kakashi held their groceries while Rin was the one picking things up. She remember in one of romance novel her friend used to read, there was a scene where the male protagonist help the female protagonist from disaster. And after that the both confessed that they love each other. With that thought in her mind Kushina started to form a plan to help them. She saw a man bring out one huge box. And that man can't even see what lies ahead of him. And he walk to the direction where Rin and Kakashi's place.

**Perfect**

Then she give that man a little push.

That man tripped and the whole box fall to where Rin is. And Kakashi act first to protect Rin from that box. What he didn't know was, that box contained potatoes. Lots of potatoes. Even Kakashi can stand being hit by potatoes he couldn't keep his balance and he ended up falling to where Rin was. Seconds later, they were buried under heavy stack of potatoes.

**And after this Rin will said thank you to Kakashi and they both will confessed their feeling. One point for cupid Kushina" she thought. **then she continue her journey of boredom.

What she didn't know

"Kakashi! Wake up. You and these potatoes will kill me" Rin scream. Kakashi who was still unconscious can't answer her.

How can he become unconscious?

After a huge box fall upon Rin, he pull rin towards him, but he didn't realize that behind him, there are lots potatoes that fall before. He stepped into one and Kakashi hit his head first. Even a ninja will be unconscious in that condition.

* * *

Next Kushina saw Jiraiya. The perverted Sannin have his usual perverted smile and he walk to the nearest bath house. She knew what he will do and she decided that it's better if Jiraiya can find his match.

"**let see, jiraiya is about 50 years old. Maybe there are a woman in that age and still available" **kushina thought. when she look around she saw a woman with grayed hair walk behind Jiraiya. that woman still look good despite her gray hair. And kushina started to plot a plan to make jiraiya meet this woman and fall in love. She saw a flower shop and decided to use old trick that she knew once again from a romance book.

A mysterious man send a bucket of flower to the woman of his dream. In that flower he put one card. And he asked someone to bring those flower to the woman. When that woman got his card, she is surprise and look around to see the sender of that flower. When she spotted that man, she go to him and embrace him.

**And that will be a perfect plan to get them meet and finding Jiraiya's love.**Kushina thought.

Then she buy a big flower decoration and writing a card. What she write was "I love you with your grey hair and beautiful face. I have held this feeling since the first time I saw you. I will love you forever despite your flaws. therefore Please be my wife. From white haired man in front of you"

**And that's done. Time to find another person who need a little push **Kushina thought while she grinned happily.

What she didn't know…..

Jiraiya want to do his old perverted action. He can get lots of inspiration from the bath house. When he want to step inside that bath house someone tap him on his shoulder. He turn around to see a woman with gray hair. **she looks good"** Jiraiya thought.

"I love you too. I know somebody will love me even if I always use my jutsu." That woman suddenly said. Then Jiraiya saw that woman undoing some seal and a smoke come out.

'this is my true form. Let's get married and have babies right now"

That beautiful woman change into a muscular woman with face that resemble a gorilla. Before Jiraiya can escape, that woman already drag him somewhere.

And echo of "HEELP" can be heard in konoha.

* * *

End of part one.


	17. prelude

minna, I have replaced AN with earlier chapter. and this chapter with this story. along with extra story.

I know this chapter is not Minato-Naruto chapter. I watch episode 246-150 too many.. and this affect my preference and making this story Mina-Kushi-Naru.. is it okay for you?

I will write about chunin exam. soo please tell me who vs who do you want to fight. if it's not. I'll just use... the same pair that I remember from anime.

sorry for this length. hopefully someone want to beta-ed this story

* * *

A week before chunin exam

Naruto uzumaki never feel anything that scared him. Except, when his mother found out about his report card.

"Naruto, why you get all zero in this card?" Kushina asked him.

"err.. because it's written exam, and I'm learning things by doing it?" Naruto said to kushina. He hope that this petty excuse will be acceptable.

"is that so?" kushina asked him. Naruto just nodded and he pray it really works.

"it's a good thing that your father is the hokage" kushina said. Then she hummed and go to the kitchen. "and you can play outside today, make sure you visit your father office and say HI from me".

"ookay.." naruto said. Unsure of what really happen.

* * *

Minato Namikaze really love what he did. Reading some paper works, go to meeting and debating with elders. At least he will come home to kushina and naruto. To see them every day is what make this boring work, worth every single minutes he waste.

"Dad!" he heard naruto calling him. When he look up, he saw his grinning son.

"I thought you should be coming home?" Minato asked him. He remember how strict kushina about naruto. Is he running away from home again?.

"mom tell me to say HI to you dad" naruto suddenly said.

"Huh?" minato said. He didn't understand what naruto means by that. When naruto saw his questioning look, he sat on his father's table and try to tell explain.

"you see, after mom found out about my report card. She said that it's a good thing you are a hokage. Then she said that I should tell you Hi" naruto said. He didn't know that it's a code between his father a mother they established a long time ago.

"I should go back now. You coming?" Minato asked to his son.

"nope, I'll play with hinata-chan first" Naruto said. Then he climbed out from hokage office, leaving minato to prepare himself meeting kushina.

* * *

"Minato-kun" Kushina said sweetly.

When he open the door to their house. Kushina suddenly come and hug him. Then when she talk sweetly like that, he knew she planned something.

"yes, kushina-chan?" minato said.

"do you know that chunin exam is next week?" kushina said while she pushed minato to their family room.

"yes, and?" Minato said.

"do you know, after all this time I left you with naruto, I hope he can get a passing score on writing exam?"Kushina said. Then she pushed minato to sit in the chair. While she sit in front of him. Then he saw naruto's report card. And suddenly he know what kushina have in mind.

"will you…" kushina started.

"yes, I will teach naruto everyday until his writing exam come" minato said in haste. He saw kushina smiled then she stand up and go to him.

"thank you" kushina said sweetly then she give minato a kiss and go to the kitchen. Leaving minato smilling and confused.

* * *

Cover story

How to tell my parents

"and now I will give your report card. Make sure your parents get it" Iruka told his student. He started to call them one by one.

Naruto waited patiently, he know he won't get the best sore but he hoped for average score so his parents won't be angry.

"Naruto… Uzumaki?" Iruka called him.

"Hai," Naruto walk to Iruka. People have high expectation of him, Minato is a genius in academy back there and they hope Naruto have the same gene. Unfortunately, no one remember that Kushina always get a below average grade. And Naruto inherit her.. academic intelligence.

"why you put Uzumaki here? Not Namikaze?" Iruka whispered to Naruto. Iruka haven't really asked why he choose Uzumaki rather than Namikaze. Even when both of those name are prestigious in their own. He can write both 'namikaze-uzumaki" in his name.

"well.. tou-san told me to.. when I asked kaa-chan, she said it's to protect me from enemies. If they know me as yondaime's son, I will be a perfect target since I am still weak. That's why I choose Uzumaki. But one day I will make it Namikaze-Uzumaki!" Naruto told Iruka. Iruka knew what kind of reputation yondaime have back there in third shinobi war. Last time Naruto gets kidnapped, it aused panick throughout the whole village. After all by killing Naruto, these enemies can kill Yondaime, in mental spirit.

"it means you have to learn better in school, right Naruto-chan?' Iruka told him. Naruto just gave him his usual goofy smile.

"don't worry, at least I've tried to get average mark" Naruto said happily.

"WHYYY?" Naruto screamed later on in Iruka's office. When Naruto said that he can get average mark, Iruka told him to get his report card in his office when they have their break. When Naruto saw that his score is not even below average. It's zero score except for taijutsu, which he practice in the last few days with his mom.

"you should try harder Naruto-chan" Iruka encourage him. But seeing naruto's face. He knew Naruto will be in so much trouble later.

"at least, this had happened before" Iruka told him again.

"Iruka-sensei, this might happen before but I only show it to my tou-san." Naruto said.

"and what's the difference now?' Iruka asked him. He is confused about why naruto really pale.

"My kaa-chan" Naruto said shortly. Instantly Iruka know his problem. Kushina had come back to konoha and this will be her first time seeing naruto's report ard. And naruto must be wanting to see her proud face.

"Naruto, just tell your mom the truth. She will understand like your father understand you" Iruka told him. But naruto kept mumbling things he didn't understamd. So he proceed to touch Naruto's shoulder.

"Iruka-sensei, tou-san never really saw my score. He test me every month. That's why whatever score I get it's not a problem as long as I passed his test" Naruto told him quietly. "as for kaa-chan, " Naruto said quietly.

"your.. mom?" Iruka said. Unsure of what this little blonde want to said.

"she told me that if I get below average, I will not eat any ramen until I get better score" Naruto told him. Iruka knows how much naruto love ramen, and this punishment is the hardest he can get.

"err… good luck telling your mom" Iruka said. The last thing he can do is encourage him.

"what to do.. what to do" Naruto thinks all the way to his house. Several ideas run through his mind. Then the brightest idea come to him.

I"I know, I just hide it!" Naruto said to himself.

"then when kaa-chan asked I already have my reasoning. Then I will be able to eat ramen" Naruto talk to himself happily.

" then I will just put this under my shirt" Naruto said happily again.

But when he entered his house, he forget that day is Kushina's laundry day.


	18. a week before exam part 1

first.. thank you for those who put me in their fave list.. and alert list.. I love you all and for my reader.. both active and silent

lots of short chapter? because I.. am curious

where is my review?.. so this chapter.. I will put it into 2 parts because

I forget what they put in chunin exam question.

and wanna see your reaction for this chapter ;p

please review... I miss seeing my review

and.. anyone interested in Beta-ing this story?

* * *

Training with my father.

Day one.

"Father, can you tell me more about kekkei gekai?" Naruto said. After his mother said that his father will trin him to be better academically, he is thrilled. Since minato will be busy, they agreed that naruto should visit him at his lunch break. With kushina's pressure, minato will make his lunch break 3 hours long and he will come home at his usual time.

"can you tell me who has kekkei gekai?" minato said while he sneakily read his work.

"eer.. Uchiha, Hyuuga, I think that's all?" Naruto said.

"do you know what kekkei gekai is?" minato said. He put down his work and put all of his attention to his son.

"err.. those who have weird eyes?" Naruto said happily. Minato could feel his head throbbing.

"I think, we should start from the basic stuff. Are you ready?" minato ask his excited son.

"You bet!" naruto answered with all has.

Then, the toughest job as a father begin for minato.

-..-

Meanwhile kushina uzumaki wondering around konoha, again. She want to find another poor soul that need help. After the successful attempt, or so she thinks, she hoped to help another soul. She knows that minato teach Naruto about all the things she is not good at.

Then she saw that a good looking man get lost in konoha.

"hello, what can I do to help you?" kushina asked him. As the hokage's wife, she need to help every citizen that needs help.

"aah.. I need to find the hokage" that man said. He smiled when he saw kushina.

"I'll escort you there" kushina said. Then she give him her best smile.

"thank you miss. My name is Kuro" that man said while he extend his hand to her.

"Uzumaki Kushina" kushina said. Then she shake that man's hand.

"you have a pretty red hair, kushina-chan" Kuro said. Kushina, who never thought she heard that compliment from a stranger she just met, blushed heavily.

"thank you.. shall we go now?" kushina said meekly. When she saw Kuro nodded, she start walking fast

-.

"and that's all for today's lesson" Minato he saw that his son is almost asleep. He knows that he need to do something so his son can remember about their lesson today.

"I will give you a test, to make sure you remember what I have told you" Minato said. When he saw his crestfallen face from his son, he added one of his trick.

"if you can answer 7 out of 10. I will give you free lunch in ichiraku" minato said. He knows that if kushina found out about this, he will be sleeping on the couch for god knows how long.

"deal" Naruto said happily.

* * *

Day two

"Naruto, how is your study?" kushina said.

Minato has gone to his office earlier than usual. He said something about long meeting. But he promise her that he will be available for naruto's study season.

"Good! Father told me about kekkei gekai" naruto said.

"that's good! Can you tell me what is it about?" kushina said. Well she didn't even know what kekkei gekai is. But if Naruto can tell her something about it, it means minato teach him well.

"well, kekkei gekai is.." then Naruto start to tell her about. And kushina found herself to admire her son and her beloved husband.

"that's all about it! What do you think?" Naruto asked her. With naruto's baby blue eyes staring at her. Excited to praise him and acknowledge him.

"good! Keep this up and you will beat Sasuke in no time!" kushina tell her son. When she saw that her son really happy that she know what he want to hear, Naruto come and hug her.

"I will be the best hokage! And I will beat my dad!"

-...-

"hello kushina-chan" Kushina heard someone call her.

"Hello Kuro-kun" Kushina greet him back. "I'm sorry that yesterday, the hokage is not in his office" Kushina said. Yesterday when she escort Kuro to Minato's office, an ANBU told her that minato is out at that moment. Anything she need to tell him, she can write a letter and that ANBU will make sure to give it to him.

"why you apologize? It's not your fault kushina-chan" Kuro said. "beside you escort me to his office safely. I am the one that need to apologize because suddenly you need to give a little of your time for me" he added.

Kushina stare at him, her cheek red from embarrassment. She didn't know that someone can be this charming.

"do you have time to show me around konoha?" Kuro asked her.

"I do have time. but I need to come home before dark" kushina said. "and I need to do my shopping" she added. She remember that all they have in refrigerator are all rotten food.

"sure, I will help you do your shopping" Kuro said happily. Then with kushina on the lead, both of them. They started walking around konoha.

What kushina didn't know, cupid already found its target.

* * *

**for 3ch0-san.. I'm sorry if I didn't make naruto.. the almighty or very smart..**

**I write this story based on what I know before we know how yondaime really like. and when I read my story again, I'm surprised that yondaime and kushina from the actual mangaka is the same as the one in my imagination.**

**I started this story, imagining how naruto and minato life will be. when you said "**

**"So naruto having a father seemingly had no impact on how he developed as a**  
**person"**  
**you should read the date of this first chapter. it is made when jiraiya tell that naruto resemble kushina in attitude. this particular reason is why I started this story when naruto still in academy. with a busy father like minato. this is what I imagine naruto's childhood will be.**  
**as for "****"**ing ametuera"**  
**yuph.. I'm an amateur. and english is not my first language. I am so sorry once again if you don't like this story. but I prefer if you activated you PM and no leaving an author with review like this unanswered.**  
to be honest this.. review break my spirit.. and make me think of deleting this story. because.. maybe people out there think the same as 3ch0-san. maybe it's not.. as fun as I thought it will be.  
but.. nope! I will continue this. since there are people who wait for this story to get updated. and for people like 3ch0-san, if you want to write review like this. be my guest. but I prefer if you put which part I should improve for this story 


	19. Study tour

Live with my daddy

Day three

* * *

to be honest

I know this story focused more on kushina-minato-naruto rather than naruto-minato.. do you still like this story?

for my.. short chapters.. I present you this.. longer chapter(trying to get my writing pace back).. do you(really) still like this story? **I need reviews..** because that is my power of writting(this chapter before exam.. meant to be filler before I get back to chunin exam)

I might have lots of grammar error.. but I hope those who give me harsh review.. are open to me asking back.. which part I do wrong. that's why please review.. if you really like this story

other thing.. **who do you want to fight whom in chunin exam?** tell me.. faster I get response.. faster I will update that chapter. and you can add you request too. but I already have my main idea.. but you are welcome to give me more idea

also **BETA READER NEEDED..**

* * *

"Minato" Kushina called her husband. They both wake up earlier than their usual time. usually they use this time to talk about things that they can't talk about in front of naruto.

"Yes kushina?" Minato asked after he drink his tea.

"can I ask you a favor today?" Kushina said. Minato focused all his attention to her. Kushina never ask for his favor, ever.

"can I come with you today? When Naruto has his afternoon class with you" Kushina continued.

"Sure, but why?" Minato asked her.

"as your wife, I know nothing about konoha" Kushina said while she served his breakfast. "is this good?" kushina said when she showed him his breakfast. Minato really love kushina's cooking, he just gave her assuring smile.

"well, you can always ask me. Or are you going to make this opportunity as family trip?" Minato joked. He really love to spend extra time with his family, but Kushina's sudden interest in Konoha's history, make him curious.

"it's a good idea!" suddenly Kushina shouted. It's not unusual for Kushina to suddenly shout, minato sipped his tea calmly.

"Minato-chan" Kushina said sweetly. Minato curiously took a peek at his wife while he have a taste on his tea. He knew when kushina asked him with that tone, she gets what she wants.

"let's do study trip around konoha with Naruto" Kushina said suddenly. When minato want to confirm Kushina's crazy idea

"TODAY"Kushina said happily while her face situated only two inch in front of minato's face.

* * *

This trip is amazing! Dattebane

"kaa-chan, we are going to trip today? What about my lesson?" Naruto asked his hyped mother after her mother told him about her plan. "you know nothing about konoha" Naruto continued.

"that's where you tou-chan play part in this trip. He will be our guide for today" Kushina said while she packed various things for this sudden trip. Minato still sitting in the same chair he has for the past hours.

"But Kushina-chan, I have work to do" Minato complained. He love to go on a trip with his family. But he is the hokage and he need to stay alert and ready for any meeting and shinobi who need missions.

"don't worry, I just informed Hurizen-sama to take your place just for today" Kushina said happily. Minato just sighed and he knew Kushina will have it all under her control.

"so.. tou-chan will come with us?" Naruto said happily.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME" Naruto screamed.

"YOU BET, DATTEBANE"Kushina scream too.

While minato just sit there, watching two people that he is sure will be the death of him, screaming and packing some foods and other things.

* * *

First place: Hyuuga

"so this is hyuuga clan?" Kushina said. Naruto explained to her what he learned from minato in the past two days. Kushina listen to his version of hyuuga-clan information and minato couldn't help but chuckled to see both of them like this. Minato added some information that naruto missed.

"good morning Hokage-sama" Hinata's father come and greet the family that chatted happily in front of his house.

"good morning Hyuuga-sama" Minato said politely. Then he saw little Hinata come out and took a peek on them. "and good morning to you hinata-chan" Minato said politely while crouching down to shake hinata's little hand.

"good morning Hokage-sama" Hinata said. Kushina smiled when she saw minato and hinata's Naruto look at hinata, he come and grab her hand.

"Hinata-chan good morning" Naruto said happily. Hinata blushed heavily and it make Kushina smiled.

"nee kaa-chan, tou-chan, can Hinata come with us?" Naruto said. Minato smiled and when he look at Kushina, he saw the same expression on her face.

"if Hyuuga-sama don't mind" Minato said.

"sure, and hinata can you bring neji with you? This is a rare study trip after all" Hyuuga said to HInata. When she nodded and run to find her cousin, naruto followed and leaving the adults there.

"how do you know this is a study trip, hyuuga-sama?" Kushina asked.

"because you keep asking question that a genin in konoha should have known Kushina-sama" Hyuuga answered.

* * *

Second place: common district

"How dare that Hyuuga!" Kushina angrily said. Minato try to calm her down, but failed to do so. It's a good thing Naruto, Hnata and Neji walk ahead of them and chatting happily. They talked about their study and it amazed both HInata and Neji surprised that Naruto actually understand some of their subject, despite the fact he always get low grade.

"Kushina-chan, calm down. At least naruto learn something right?' Minato said.

"yeah, so Minato-kun. Since we are in here, why don't we pay a visit to our friends" Kushina said while she linked her harm to Minato's waist.

"ino-shika-cho?" Minato asked her. Shen she nodded.

"Naruto, why don't we pay a visit to shikamaru, chouji and ino?" Minato shout to his son. He need to shout because the three of them really focused on what they have been discussed.

"then we should go to Yakiniku palace! They will be there" Naruto said. Minato and Kushina confused but followed them anyway.

When they arrived at a restaurant that actually called "Yakiniku palace" they saw trio ino-shika-cho sitting there and eating yakiniku with their parents. Naruto, Hinata and Neji go to them instantly and greets them. Minato and Kushina followed them from behind, with every people asking if hokage-sama needs place to eat.

"Hokage-sama.. have a seat" Chouza told them.

"it's okay I won't be long" Minato tell them.

"nee nee we are have study trip around konoha, wanna come with us?" Naruto asked them.

"too troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"I need to finish these meat first" Chouji said.

"with hokage-sama?" Ino said.

"Minato here will be our personal tour guide! You can ask him anything on the way" Kushina tell them. Minato smiled sheepishly, half embarrassed and half proud that kushina really proud of him.

After debating for several minutes, along with naruto's art of persuasive. Trio ino-shika-cho agree for this study tour. And Minato becoming more famous with all of them asking him all the way.

What he didn't know, Naruto look at him. Clearly proud of Minato.

After walking around common district, it's starting to get dark. All of these kids look tired and happy.

"time to go home guys" Minato said. Chorus of "aaaaw" can be heard from them. Before they could protest much kushina interrupted them.

"tomorrow we will continue this trip!" kushina said. When they saw those kids face, minato couldn't help but agree to that selfish request. When the kids are busy planning where they want to go minato move closer to Kushina and asking if she has asked Hiruzen –sama to be his substitute. When Kushina answered him with her usual cheerfulness. Minato agree to spend one more day with his little family and some extra kids along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Hiruzen-sama, you have to signed this" an ANBU bring one big box of paper.

"Hiruzen-sama you have meeting at 1 pm" another ANBU suddenly come and remind him.

'Hiruzen-sama some shinobi waiting for you to give them a mission" another ANBU appear.

Sarutobi never dreamed that he will be in this office again, doig jobs that he happily give to minato. Few hours earlier A clone of Kushina come and asked him to be Minato's substitute. Sarutobi refused instantly but Kushina has other trick on her sleeve.

"if you refused, I'll tell biwako-sama that in your free time, you go with Jiraiya and helping his research" Kushina said in sing-song voice.

"damn that Kushina.. how can she know about it" Hiruzen mumbled while finishing his job.

Night fall and Hiruzen finished his work. He just want to rest until next week, Biwako asked him about his day. She knew Kushina asked him to stay at Hokage office, since minato will spend his day with Naruto. Sarutobi just waved and tell that it's the same as when he was a hokage.

"by the way, Kushina's clone come and ask me to give you this" while she give him a scroll. Sarutobi read this and he dropped his head on the table.

"oh my, it feels like old time again. I hope minato can have great Family time' Biwako said while he took a peek at what that scroll said.

"I'll get you Kushina"

In Namikaze's residence

"Kushina-chan" Minato asked his wife before they both go to bed.

"yes Minato-chan" Kushina ansered.

"how did you manage to get Hiruzen-sama agree to be my substitute?' Minato asked curiously.

" It's the Uzumaki power" Kushina said. Minato didn't understand what she meant, just nodded and smile when he saw Kushina's smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Live with my daddy

* * *

_Minato-kun… today I can't accompany you and Naru-chan to go to another field trip. I need to meet with someone. I know you can accompany our son for the day._

_And I was asked by the mothers if their child can come with you and naru-chan for today's trip. And ofcourse I said yes._

_Therefore honey, you will have Hinata,Shikamaru,Ino, Sakura,Neji, chouji, sasuke, tenten, lee and kiba.. There are notes about each kids in there and for chouji, his mother already packed some food for him._

_Have a good day_

_Your wife,Kushina._

And this is what minato find in his forehead the first thing he opened his eyes. Well he woke up late because of exhaustion the day before and having Kushina left him in the morning didn't help his mood either. For her to extend Naruto's study trip and having lots of kids tag along with him, alone. He will have a long talk with her later that day.

Then Minato wake up and start walking to the kitchen, and to his surprise he found kushina already prepare everything for breakfast and left another note telling him to step by the house at noon. She will make a buffet for those children. And having Hiruzen-sama in charged for one more day.

"Morning tou-san" Naruto said sleepily. Minato saw that his son already awake but he didn't look that excited.

"Morning Naruto, do you excited for today's trip?" Minato asked him.

"eerr.. ano…"Naruto look unsure and nervous when he said this. Minato started to worry about it.

"tou-san, can you teach me… how to throw kunai?" Naruto asked him. Minato smiled, relieve that it's just a trivial matter.

"sure, we will do that tomorrow" Minato said while he ruffled his son's hair. Naruto playfully frowned at his father.

"tou-san.. it take forever to have this hair style' Naruto said.

"soo kaa-chan is not coming today?" Naruto asked his father. They both walk hand in hand to pick up other children that will join their trip.

"yeah, she said she need to meet with someone" Minato answered. When he saw naruto's questioning look he continue."But she didn't tell me who".

"but we will have fun today.. right?" Minato said while he, on purpose, look straight at naruto's eyes.

"we will, dattebayo" Naruto said. Then Minato saw the park where they will meet other children. He nudge naruto to run and meet the other kids. naruto understand his signal,then he run and start greeting all of the kids there.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for taking my daughter with you" Hinata's mom told Minato.

"It's my pleasure to be able to teach Hinata and other kids."Minato told her again.

"tou-san, let's go to first place" Naruto said.

* * *

place: Uchiha

"in this place, where many Uchiha stay. Uchiha clan known for their sharingan"Minato explain. Then he saw Sasuke looking at one direction and Naruto play with kiba and lee. Only few of them actually listening to his explanations, like ino and sakura.

"Hokage-sama" he heard someone greet him he saw Itachi come and greet him. Seeing this Sasuke smile widely and hug his brother, earning glare from sakura and ino.

"Itachi, how are you today?" Minato greet him.

"Just coming to see if my brother cause any trouble yet. And Hokage-sama I need to talk to you about security measure for exam" Itachi said. His tone slightly playful but his eyes aren't. Minato know that this means trouble.

"Maybe later, I need to give these boys tours" Minato refused. He didn't want these kids know if any trouble come. They are very excited for the upcoming exam. Even Naruto started to open his textbook around midnight and asking Kushina several things about his study.

"Maybe these kids can get tours around Uchiha Clan with one of the ANBU" Itachi offered. Minato just sighed and nodded. His second day to do normal fatherly duty get disturbed earlier too.

When Minato raised his hand, one of the ANBU, he know that this one is Kakashi, come and started to lead those kids around.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" Minato put his business face. He want to go back to naruto's place and be with him.

"we got intruder, a spy from other country" Itachi said. Both of them walk to less crowded place. "we got two kage's son in this exam" Itachi continued. He remember from the report that Kazekage's son will be there for the exam. Along with Naruto, this will mean trouble if these two get hurt.

"it's just a harmless spy" Minato try to reasoned. When he saw Itachi's face turned more stoic.

"both of your and Kazekage's son are prodigy. Naruto is the last Uzumaki bloodline, which have strongest stamina. And the other boy can control Suna's sand. They will be great assets to start another war."Itachi said then he took a breath."and Orochimaru has escaped from prison. We believe this spy and Orochimaru have been in contact with each other" He added.

Well this means trouble. Only Jiraiya-sensei can handle Orochimaru. But he is not in the village right now.

"this matter shalt be S-class information until further discussion. And have someone send message to Jiraiya-sensei. He should be back before this exam started" Minato said. The least he could do is add another safety measure. It's a good thing Tsunade still here.

"Kushina knows about this?'Minato asked while he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel another headache coming.

"No"Itachi answered.

"good, keep it that way. Another thing we need is an army of angry mother coming to Hokage's office"Minato said.

* * *

"your house is big, no it's gigantic!" Naruto said to sasuke. He saw there are training ground, and dummy to train. Naruto thinks that he should asked his tou-san for this kind of training ground at their house.

"It's normal. Just like Hinata's place and Kiba's" Sasuke said sheepishly. After all this kind of house is normal for Clan leader place.

"have another cookies here" Sasuke's mother come and bring two plates full of cookies. Of course chouji eat most of this.

"Thank you" all the kids chorused.

Then they all continue to chat and forgetting that they still have to go around konoha..

When Minato entered the house, he saw those kids already take a nap in random places. Even Shikamaru sleep too. He go to naruto's side and stroke his hair.

"hmm.. tou-san?"Naruto said, still in daze.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"Minato said. His son looks cute when he still in daze like this.

"hmm.. I'm sorry we can't go any further. We have studied here today" Naruto said. When Minato look at scrolls and books piled up in the corner, he knows these kids study really hard for the first exam. Maybe Minato will let them have their rest. Even though it' not study trip, they had learn something.

Afternoon come and when those kids awake, Minato finished reading all reports about Orochimaru and his apprentice, he will be joining chunin exam. And he will have extra people to watch after him. As for the other boy, Gaara, he will be arriving in the next two days. And he will have Kakashi followed him around the village.

"come on kids, I promise Kushina we will have big feast in our house" Minato said. When he saw all the kids faces, he know they all hungry again.

"hey minna, the last one to my house will have to do 100 push up" Naruto challenged. Without any cue, those kids started to run, leaving minato to dealt with his upcoming headache and as their guardian, it means he need to catch all of them

"Kagebunshin no jutsu"

* * *

"Have all food you want" Kushina said happily.

When Kushina saw how tired those kids looked, she sent a questioning look to minato.

"they just finished playing tag"Minato answered calmly. Kushina they look at naruto's direction to confirm it. When Naruto gave her a quick nod, she smiled and offered some food to other kids.

After they have dinner, they let the kids play outside while waiting for their respected parents to come and pick them back. Kushina come to minato's home office and saw that her husband so serious about something. At first she wanted to talk about Kuro's help to bring all shopping ingredients for today.

"Minato, are you okay?" Kushina asked him."is it too much with those kids?"Kushina try guessing what could be wrong with him.

"no it's not Kushina-chan, there's a spy that will threatened chunnin exam. With Naruto and Kazekage's son in there this will be a difficult diplomatic issue if anything happened to both of them" Minato explain. He didn't want Kushina to get worried but she must knew about this problem. But Orochimaru? It will be dealt after chunnin exam Kushina must not know about Orochimaru.

"I will help you getting information. Tomorrow I will use henge to search for that spy"Kushina offered. With her long red hair, most people knew who she is. But while she travelling to find survivor from her home country, she had perfected her henge and it will make it easier for her to obtain information.

"no, let-"Minato started but he Kushina stopped him.

"Mianto, this is the least I could do to help you. As shinobi and your wife and the mother of Naruto."Kushina said. "beside, I will be back before chunnin exam started. I promise"Kushina added.

"then I will assign this as your A rank mission"Minato said. He saw Kushina's eyes brightened when he mention an A rank mission.

"use your henge and come to my office the day after tomorrow. We should tell naruto first tomorrow"Minato said when he saw Kushina started to protested why her mission couldn't started sooner.

* * *

"you are saying, kaa-chan will be on A rank mission?"Naruto said when he eat his breakfast. Today Kushina cooked them steam pot with noodle vegetables she made by herself. She knew how much Naruto love ramen and she had confronted Minato about Naruto's habit. That's why she cooked something that Naruto still love but healty for him.

"yes and I will be leaving you again with tou-san here"Kushina said. Minato just laugh nervously when she gave him 'feed him other than ramen' look

"but I will have my exam.."Naruto said sadly.

"kaa-chan will be back a day before your exam. And we will go to A-rank in no time if you become a chunin"Kushina said happily.

"is that true tou-san?" Naruto said while he look at Minato.

"it is, along with your team and sensei"Minato tell him. Then he saw his son look of determination and he knew this mean he will study harder.

"what will you do today naru-chan?'Kushina asked him.

"practicing Kunai with tou-san" Naruto said.

* * *

Minato never knew that Naruto couldn't throw a kunai right on its target. He knew this because one of that kunai just cut his hair by 3 centimeters when he told naruto that he could try to throw one kunai at a target, right across where Minato stand.

"ups"Naruto said.

"now naruto, let's try this from closer range"Minato said while he bring one target closer to naruto.

"but tou-san, this one is just 30 centimeters from my face"Naruto whine.

"at least, try to get it right.'Minato said. But naruto refused to give up and he give minato his most determined look. Minato who still love his hair give naruto his fierce look too.

"fine! I will do this"Naruto, being the first one to crack under Minato's intense glare. Mianto just glad that Naruto had Kushina's attitude. Then naruto stand on his positition and throw 3 kunai at the same time. but luckily for minato one of those kunai got stuck in a tree next to him. While the other one got stuck into a random mouse that happened to walking around the training ground around the same time as Naruto throw his kunai. The last one stuck right in the middle of that target practice, right in the middle of it.

"how… did you do this?"Minato asked his son. To be able to missed in that range, it is amazing.

"well I saw one of the chunin did spin his body while throwing lots of kunai. So I just followed him since it looks cool"Naruto said happily.

"how about we started to throw one kunai at a time, then I will tell you how you do that 'cool spinning' trick"Minato offered.

After 3 hours and lots of cuts on minato's robe, naruto finally get the target right and in the right target range too. And luckily for Minato, Naruto seems to forget that 'cool spinning trick' after he learn to throw 4 kunai at the same time.

"now we can call it a day"Minato smiled. Naruto has speed that needed to throw kunai, his robe prove it since he can't dodge Naruto's amazing 'missing my target' skill. Minato feel tired after a long time not being on field. He need to reshape himself.

"but tou-san, we still have shurikens and those paper bombs"Naruto whined. " I can just bring normal kunai on exam. And Shuriken looks cool when Sasuke use it!"Naruto said while he give Minato the best puppy look he could manage.

_Oh Kami, I think I'd rather have Kakashi handle this. I don't have enough life for this. _Minato thought. Then as in God hear his prayer, He saw Kakashi walk to his direction.

"Kakashi"Minato called him. When Kakashi saw him, he come immediately to Minato's direction.

"Sen-"Kakashi started. But minato cut him off.

"Teach Naruto how to throw shuriken, will you? "Minato said happily while giving Kakashi few shurikens.

"Naruto, tou-san will be back after I get out Ichiraku's "Minato said to him. He didn't want to disappoint Naruto by leaving suddenly. When he saw naruto give him a thumb up he tap kakashi shoulder and give Kakashi a tap on his shoulder and lovely parting words.

"I hope Naruto learn how to throw Shuriken and using paper bombs in the right way. If not, say goodbye to every icha-icha books in konoha" and with that Minato left the training ground.

"nee nee Kakashi-san. Since I can throw kunai in right way now, would you mind telling me how to use paper bombs on kunai?"Naruto said happily. and when Kakashi look at kunais in their target, all of them get thrown in the right place.

"sure"Kakashi answered. But he never sees that more kunai were not in their target, in fact some of them get stuck far away from where it should have been.

Few moments later, Minato could hear a loud 'BOOM' repeatedly from his house.

"is it really okay Minato-kun?"Kushina asked him.

"sure, Kakashi is a prodigy after all. Naruto will be safe with him"Minato said.

* * *

got my usual length back. next chapter I will get my taste of humor back.

thank you for those who add me on their favorite list. but I only get one review?... even that one is a spam.

if you like this story, please leave a review. because if no one like this story, this one probably going to stay hiatus again.

spare few minutes to leave me reviews, pleasee?


	21. Chapter 21

Live with my daddy

The day before exam

* * *

minna.. this is me.. again!

soo this is another chapter.. because I feel happy for the review from Darkara, Diana23 and Tommy...

in mind my I always said.. if I get at least 4-5 review this chapter.. I will start writing my next chapter.. so thank you for your review.

and anyone want to beta-ed this story? please?

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto has spent his time training with Kakashi or his tou-san. He can throw kunai perfectly, he can so some kagebunshin, which amazed Minato that he is better at making several kagebunshin rather than one. And what make him proud was, he is getting better at his quiz.

"allright! What you get sasuke?"Naruto asked the black haired uchiha boy. But he just give Naruto his paper.

"AAARGH I STILL LOSE!"Naruto screamed for thewhole class to listening. People already know about Naruto and sasuke usual competition, which Sasuke always win. After that Naruto just run out of his classroom to clear his mind. He already study hard, harder than usual. But Sasuke still win. Naruto felt that he always tainted his father's name.

Students in class just laugh at naruto, and his loud attempt to beat an Uchiha prodigy. But unlike Hinata, they never really see his attempt. Hinata picked the paper that Naruto had dropped and saw Naruto's score and Sasuke's

_Sasuke 90_

_Naruto 89_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran to the top of hokage's monument and then he proceed to sit on top of his father's head. He just want to cry for always bring disappointment to his father's name. His father is one of a kind genius in konoha, and here he was, a foolish boy who do nothing but trouble.

"nnnaruto-kun"Someone called him timidly. He saw Hinata followed him there.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"Naruto asked him while he swipe his eyes from whatever tears that about to leak out.

"yyou.. you are getting better" Hinata said to him. Naruto saw what she was holding.

"I still lose against Sasuke. I have study all day long 'ttebayo"Naruto said. He refused to look at hinata.

"But it is a close one! You will get better"Hinata said. Louder than what she usually did.

"what do you know hinata-chan. You always do better than me"Naruto answered back to her.

"You are not Naruto"Hinata screamed at him. Then she continued "Naruto that I know will never give up and always do his best! This naruto is not the person I always watch"

Naruto's eyes widened and after a moment Hinata realized what she just said.

"err.. ano.."Hinata stutter. When Naruto grab a hold of her hand and give her his usual cheeky smilewhile saying. "Thanks Hinata-chan"

Hinata's head start to spin around her. Then she collapse

"HINATA"Naruto screamed when Hinata fainted

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Minato's office, he is busy preparing for chuunin exam. The intruder in konoha still roam freely. And Kushina hadn't give him her report yet. He feels bad leaving Naruto just the day before his exam.

"found anything Itachi?"Minato asked Itachi when he suddenly appear behind him.

"I believe we have a lead. According to Kushina-sama's report. It is safe to believe that the intruder is two man cell. One of them will be entering chuunin exam as a student."Itachi said. Minato could feel his disappointemt when Kushina only report to Itachi. But he know that reporting back to himself will blow her cover as a spy working with Itachi.

"and Kushina-sama also asked me if this had anything to do with chaos in Konoha's prison"Itachi said again.

"what did you tell her?"Minato asked. He knew he should tell her about Orochimaru.

"that I will investigate it further"Itachi answered. It's a good answer but it caused one problem. "she didn't buy that, right?"Minato said.

"yes. It is just a matter of time before Kushina-sama learned about Orochimaru"Itachi told the blonde Hokage. "and she had been a great spy. Although there is something that on my mind"Itachi continued.

"what is it?" Minato asked Itachi.

"she had been reporting about doing his disguise with someone, his name was Kuro. But when I search for any record about this Kuro. It turned out he is not a civilian" Itachi told him. Minato started to clenched his fist.

"he is assign as a Jounin from Suna" Itachi said. Then Minato closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"you mean to say, Kushina had been working with a spy. And they both don't know that both of them are spies?" Minato said. His voice gets louder when he said this.

"I believe it is possible"Itachi answered

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Tou-san! I got better score today! It's not zero"Naruto told his father when both of them having dinner. Minato take a look at the paper his son gave to him. It is true that he gets an amazing 89 in just a week. Naruto must be a prodigy in his own way. It only took him a week to master his quiz paper.

"I know I still lose against sasuke, but I get better! Hinata said I will be better if I keep trying"Naruto said excitedly. That perked Minato's interest. Naruto talked about Hinata? As in Hyuuga hinata?

"and I will help with her training as she helped with my study! That's why I hope you will train me after my writing exam. Before I train Hinata"Naruto told him. Minato saw a new light within his son after mentioning about someone that believe in him.

"of course I will. But I have a bad news"Minato told his son. He should told him that Kushina won't be able to see him at opening ceremony.

"your kaa-san mission took her longer. So she won't be there to see you tomorrow. And I have to do my Hokage duty…"Minato said, he watch his son expression before continuing. "so.. you have to go alone tomorrow"

"that's okay. I'm Yondaime's son. I can handle it"Naruto told him. At that point Minato felt blessed and happy at the same time. his son never stop to surprise him. _Thank you Naruto _he said in his mind.

"you should sleep. Tomorrow is your first day of exam. You don't want to be late, right?"Minato told him. Naruto eat his food in a hurry and hoping tomorrow come sooner.

As for minato, he hope chuunin exam will never come. He need to embrace for trouble

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

thank you for reading this short chapet

leave comment and review please


	22. Chapter 22

Live with my Daddy

I can't believe this exam, part 1

* * *

minna~

I just realized.. I skipped the part about Naruto and team 7! 0_0

but don't worry.. their interaction will be on short storie in every chapter starting next chapter

do you still like this story?

read and enjoy and review~

**if you want to check for grammar or plot(and be my beta-reader) please contact me.**

**I really need a beta reader**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tou-saaaan"Naruto called him from the Kitchen. Minata must have fallen asleep while he try to understand the situation for today's Chuunin exam. Naruto and Kazekage's son in there, and Kushina is nowhere near him.

"TOU-SAAAN I AM GOING TO BE LATE! "naruto called him again. Great! Minato must have forgotten to prepare their should have given his son extra money to buy his own breakfast, But he feel more guilty by not giving his son a breakfast.

"yes yes, what do we have to refrigerator?"Minato said after he use Hiraishin to his kitchen.

"NOTHING!"naruto told him. Minato sighed loudly, he had forgotten that Kushina still out there looking for more information. When Kushina wasn't here, they will go back to their unhealthy ramen delivery.

"I will improvise then" Minato said when he saw some ingredients from his shelf. He saw a mushroom, canned bean and potato that stayed in the bottom of refrigerator. "Want to help me?"Minato asked Naruto.

"sure!" Naruto told his father."but why don't we just order a ramen?" Naruto suggested.

"No, today is your big day naru-chan. You need lots of nutrients" Minato told Naruto.

But it is not recommended to leave two male who knows nothing about kitchenware, to cook something.

"tou-san.. what we will do with this mushroom?" Naruto asked. Minato have heard about sauté mushroom

"We fry it!" Minato said excitedly. He saw a chef just fry that mushroom, and they still have little vegetable oil.

"Then what we will do with these potatoes?"Naruto asked again. Naruto made a disgusted face when he said Potato.

"Since we don't have any extra oil.. we just boil it?" it come out as a question from Minato's mouth.

"and do we have to use beans?"Naruto told his father. Minato think that it will be the best if Naruto could eat nutritious food before his exam.

"of course you should!"Minato encourage his son. _Even though I don't know what to do with it _Minato thought

(and please use your imagination, because this cooking scene involving katon jutsu, suiton, and exploding tags)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tou-san, I don't feel that good" Naruto said after they finished their first meal.

" you don't? are you okay?"Minato asked his son. Honestly, he didn't feel that good. Next time, he will learn from Kushina about cooking normal and simple dishes

"my stomach feels funny" Naruto told his father. Well Minato's stomach doesn't feel that good either.

"Maybe because you are nervous on the upcoming exam?"Minato try to encourage his son to think so. He hope that Naruto believe it.

"Probably! Tou-san I will be going first" Naruto told his father.

"but Naru-chan, could you wait for me, I just need to grab my robe and—"Minato try to stall his son. He has a bad feeling about this exam. And Kushina still hasn't reported anything. Maybe something is wrong.

"NO! I don't want people to see me with you! They might think I passed because of you"Naruto declined. It breaks Minato's heart but Naruto is right, He could not be seen with him at this point. He already uses his dark side of being a hokage to not telling anyone about Naruto's parentage. It's a good think Kushina come back to the village., Kushina is Naruto's Mother and she has less enemies than Minato and Naruto will be less likely to get kidnapped or assassinated

"but Naru-" Minato try to win this argument. To see his son for his first big exam, this is Minato's biggest dream.

"Tou-san, we will take some picture if I became a Chuunin, until then you could sit and watch me!"Naruto told his father with his usual grin. "beside, you should be preparing for something, right? I saw you reading all those papers last night. You should get extra sleep before you see my action 'ttebayo!"

"Naruto.." Minato could feel himself crying and hugging his son.

"TOU-SAAAAN! I AM GOING TO BE LATE!" he heard Naruto scream. It seems Minato indeed hugging his son without him noticing.

"have a good day naru-chan" Minato said when he saw his son running to exam field.

"what do you have?' Minato turned into his hokage's it-means-business face.

"Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama just reported that some of sound ninja was admitted to chuunin exam. The four of them will be joining" he heard Itachi said.

"sound ninja?" Minato asked. He never heard of that place before.

"that's what they put in their application lists. Kushina-sama will be one of the ANBU guard. But there is another problem" Itachi told Minato. Hearing Kushina will be there to watch Naruto is good news for him. And a bad news, since Kushina will be reckless and causing a chaos. And to smuggle someone into ANBU is not an easy task too. He knew he shouldn't have let Kushina into this.

"what problem?" Minato asked.

"Jiraiya-sama found out, that Ninja who was working with Kushina-sama, he is a hired mercenary, and his target will be…." Itachi stop talking. Minato urged him to continue what he had to said.

"Namikaze….."Itachi said quietly. Minato sighed, he should have guessed about it. An assassin, it will be a classic story. He packed some of his specialized Kunai before heading out. Before he finished his last hand seal, Itachi continued

"Naruto"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long speech from all of the kages, except his father, Naruto see who he will fight for the first time. he saw that he will fight against

Naruto vs Tayuya

"who is this tayuya?" Naruto asked. He saw Sakura shrugged while Sasuke polishing his kunai.

"err.. ano.. naruto-kun.." he heard Hinata calls for him. "it is that red hair girl" Hinata said while she points at a tough looking girl in the corner.

"Ganbatte naruto-kun" Hinnata said timidly. Yeah Naruto needs all the luck he could get. "who will you fight Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. He will have a little chat with hinata to calm his mind.

"err.. it is Ino-chan" Hinata said. Hinata could feel herself burning out. But this will be a good chance to talk with Naruto-kun.

"hoaaa! You get ino-chan! Good luck Hinata" Naruto said before he shakes her hands. Hinata fainted.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto try to shake her, but he failed. Few moments later he could feel someone's behind him.

"NARUTOOO" he saw Neji come running at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kushina?" Kuro called rhe red haired woman in front of him. He had been living with Kushina for the past 2 weeks. Kushina come to his place and she asked if she could share a rent with him until she gets new job from Hokage. Kushina said she is a refugee from other village.

"yes?" Kushina said.

"where will you be going today?" Kuro asked her. Kuro has an important mission today, and he don't want Kushina to be anywhere near him. Kuro already feels attracted to this red head beauty, and he saw this red head always hang out with his target.

"hmm.. probably watch Chuunin exam" Kushina said again. Today, Kushina also have an important mission, it is to keep her son alive!. And she didn't want Kuro to be anywhere near her, Minato and her will be declaring Naruto as their son, officially. She didn't want Kuro to be anywhere near chuunin exam. Kushina knows something big will happen there.

"aah… can you not go there?" Kuro suddenly said. Kuro realized what he just asked Kushina, he almost blown his cover.

" err.. why?" Kushina asked Kuro.

"Because… " Kuro is at loss. He didn't know what to said.

"you also want to go there?" Kushina said. "NO" Kuro said hurrily. Kushina realized from the first day she stayed with Kuro, he is not an ordinary ninja. Maybe she will asked about it later, after Naruto's exam. And maybe Minato could make him one of Hokage ninja. But for now, Naruto need her.

"I have to go there Kuro-san' Kushina said tenderly. She has no choice but to tell him about Naruto. "I need to see my son"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Second Match! Hyuuga Neji vs Kabuto" the referee said. The whole people in the stadium cheered for the match.

"GOO NEJI!" Naruto cheered for his friend.

"NEJIII! YOU CAN DO IT!" shouted ten-ten from where they stand.

Between the fight, naruto could hear some jounin whispered, Naruto come closer to hear what they have to said. And it shocked him

"Where is the Hokage?" a jpunin said. Naruto unconsciously followed them.

"He wasn't here since the ceremony." Another jounin said.

"Not even an ANBU could located him" the first jounin said again

"Can you contact Itcahi?" the second jounin said.

"We already tried, but we couldn't find itachi"

Naruto tried to followed them, but someone stopped him

"Namikaze-kun, please go back to the waiting room. You will be on the next match" someone said. Naruto want to fight back, he need to knoe where is his father.

"NEXT MATCH! NARUTO VS TAYUYA" he heard the announcement and running back to his room. Few moments later, he realized that person called him Namikaze. And as far as he could remember, he put Uzumaki in his application list.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto enter the stadium and saw lots of people cheered for him. And the ferocious looking girl in front of him will be his match. He took a stance.

"Ready" the referee said. Naruto could hear his friend cheers for him. Even Hinata's voice is louder than her normal voice.

"GO"

Naruto used his kage bunshin to fool Tayuya, he make 4 bunshins at a time and Naruto make people in the stadium cheered loudly.

Before he could attack Tayuya, Naruto felt a kunai grazed to his arm, and his arm felt limp.

"what?" Naruto screamed. That kunai was poisoned!

Naruto couldn't move his arm! By then, he saw several kunais flying towards him. And also,Tayuya attacking him from behind.

"Referee!" Naruto screamed. He saw that referee already died. He tried to look at his friends, at least he need to save his friends from this attacker. But his friends were surrounded by several ninjas. Naruto tried to find Kakashi, or any other jounin. Then Naruto remembered about the missing hokage. They were told to find him.

With all that in his mind, naruto has completely forgotten about lots of flying kunais that will hit him. He try to counter attack with his other hand, he manage to dodge all of them. But another batch of kumai keep flying at him.

"AAAARGGH" Naruto screamed. He will not go down without a fight! He prepare to put of a last fight before someone come at blocked all of those flying kunais

"Itachi?" Naruto screamed and someone behind him manages to knock Tayuya unconscious. Naruto saw a familiar person who has been protecting him.

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto screamed at his savior. He wants to run and asked where his father was.

"Hold your question for later, we have another guest" Mianto said to his son. With his hiraishin, Minato manage to slash all the kunai. he saw few ninjas dressed as civilian and attacking them randomly.

"Itachi, use genjutsu on the civilian here" Minato said to Itachi slightly before he flew somewhere with his hiraishin.

Itachi opened his sharingan eyes and he makes sure every single one of them there was on low level genjutsu. If there are ninjas amongst them, they will be able to break that genjutsu easily. When that happens, Minato will come and slash them.

"Hokage-sama! We have secured the children" Nara Shikaku said.

"good! I want them to be far away from here" Minato commanded.

'too bad Hokage-sama. I already sealed this place" Minato heard a voice from above him. Minato dodge another flying kunais, some with extra paper bomb in them. While Itachi picked up Naruto and keep dodging that person attack. Also, Itachi must hold his genjutsu.

"it's a good thing you asked Itachi to come here. Now Itachi, you have to choose between that boy or your brother here" Orochimaru said to them. Mianto cursed loudly, he knew Itachi's weakness will be Sasuke.

Both Minato and Itachi could not move a bit. They know Orochimaru will not hesitate to kill Sasuke.

"Come on Itachi, it's him or Sasuke" Orochimaru said. He grazed his kunai to Sasuke's cheek.

"STOP IT!" Minato lost his cool. If anything happen to Sasuke, Itachi will come to help his brother. And that will leave Naruto all alone down there. Minato might be the fastest ninja in Konoha, but Orochimaru is the Sannin and he still couldn't find the assassin.

"Now little Hokage feel scared?" Orochimaru said again. "what will your answer be Itachi?" Orochimaru asked Itachi.

"Just kill my brother. He is not part of my mission" Itachi said coldly.

(TBC)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx


End file.
